


How We Live is How We Play

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Full Consent, M/M, Other, Overwatch Family, Single Father, Slice of Life, Smut, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, ages slightly changed, dad!Gabriel, previous Emergenji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: As a soldier out of the Omnic Crisis, Gabriel just wants to relax. His own business to handle, Sombra and Jesse annoying him, the stress piles high. Luckily he has a place he can be himself, wild, dark and dangerous. The Reaper. Then he meets her, soft, sweet, and gentle but no innocent. She does things to him he craves. To get more all he needs to do is ask for Mercy. Meanwhile Jesse McCree can't help but chase down dragons, despite warnings from his boss. BDSM club AU with serious moments but also a lot of adult situations.





	1. Who Wouldn't be a Little Curious?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got around to writing this. The idea for this story has been in the works for a while, about two months in fact, but I didn't really have the time to work on it. Besides notes here and there, along with some plotting, I couldn't work on it as much as I would have liked. However, I am pleased to announce that is no longer the case and finally I can start to work on it.
> 
> Note, this story is very, very NSFW. While I want to write this as a slice of life and coming to age story, there is no doubt there will be a lot of sex. Yes, this is effectively a porn story with a plot, and there will be a lot of porn. Some of it tame, some of it kinky, and a lot of it will be very emotional. If for any reason this is not your cup of tea, you might not wish to read this. Fair warning right now. Each chapter that has anything really explicit or what might cause discomfort will have their own warnings, but I can assure you there will be nothing involving real violence, bodily fluids (besides of course ejaculation) or dysfunctional relationships. While there will be drama, the relationships here will be depicted on a whole as healthy and wholesome.
> 
> The main pairing here will be MercyKill, Symmrat, and McHanzo. There will be other pairings though minor to start out with. They may grow in importance or they may not, depends on how the story progresses.
> 
> One last one on the story. This is an AU so the ages aren't according to the canon. I've made several characters much younger. For example, Jack is 29, Gabe is 30, and Ana is 34 while her daughter is 8. Sombra is 16 and McCree and Angela are 21. Hanzo is 22 and Genji is 20. Most of the other ages are according to canon and if they're not, will be pointed out later.
> 
> Also, disclaimer that I'm just putting in the first chapter because there's really no sense to repeating myself over and over. I do not own Overwatch, it is instead owned by Blizzard. This is only intended as a tribute for fans who like to read such things. I make no profit off of this. It's just for fun. That is all. Please support the official release by playing Overwatch. Thank you.

The phone ringing was the only sound besides the rain splattering on the windows of the small office. Settled in a small little district of other businesses, some lawyers, some doctors or dentists, and a few miscellaneous all wrapped up in a long, brown building curved in the shape of a crescent moon with a large circle for a parking lot. Usually busy for this time of day, but the rain had a way of killing clientele visiting hours like a shot to the gut.

Not that rain was that big of a surprise. Winter was just creeping in at the start of December, but it was still too warm in Los Angeles for it to be snowing in any sense. A rare occasion anyway, so it seemed water was usually the way winter rolled in and left. It felt almost depressing in comparison to the usual hot and warm climate.

Fuck almost, no it was depressing. The pitter-patter of water on the front windows was irritating, an assault on the brain. Even just from hearing it, one could tell that it was a fat rain, and dirty. The kind that got on your skin and made you itch in ways that made you want to wash. Imagine that, the need to wash off water.

It was just one of the many, many things making Gabriel Reyes want to break something.

Along with something else.

"Will one of you damn, lazy brats answer the phone already?!" he yelled from the back office. It wasn't for him, if it was, then it would have rung on his cell or in his office directly. More than likely it was a client, and one of the lousy kids he'd decided to hire, because apparently he was a moron, could answer it.

"I'm on it!" a high pitched, playful voice called before the ringing stopped. He allowed himself a sigh of relief. "Hola, amigo! Thank you for calling Blackwatch HQ, where we bust kneecaps at reasonable rates!"

A bark of laughter filled the room before Gabriel launched up from his desk and stormed to the front lobby. The place was small really, just his own office, the front lobby along with a small storage room and restroom. Said lobby was empty right now, manned by his two brats who were both howling with laughter as he snatched the phone out of the hand of a shaking sixteen year old, her black and purple hair bouncing as she rolled around in her chair behind the reception desk. Matched up with her, a brown haired young man couldn't seem to control himself either, filledthe room with their raucous hilarity.

The joke wasn't even what had them laughing, and he knew it. These two just loved pushing his buttons.

"Sombra! Jesse! Shut the hell up!" he snapped at them before holding the phone to his ear. "Hello. Thank you for calling Blackwatch. How can I help you?"

"Hey Gabe. Are they acting up again?" a familiar voice asked on the line.

"Jack?" he asked. "What are you doing calling the business line? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry. I would have called your cell, but I didn't know if you were busy or not. I was just going to leave a message with whoever picked up," he explained. "I'm going to be a bit late getting back to the office. There was a bit of an accident on the firing range."

"Oh shit. Is everything okay?" he asked, worry for his best friend overriding any anger he was feeling before. Sombra and Jesse seemed to hear it in his tone and stopped immediately, now watching the man curiously.

"No, no, everything is fine. Nothing major. There was just an accidental discharge of a firearm on the range, one of the new recruits didn't check to see if he'd gotten all the rounds out. It was just while everyone was packing up for the day and it went off as it was getting put inside of its holdings. Nothing but a plastic case got messed up," Jack explained. "It is destruction though and that always needs paperwork."

"Ah hell. You went over safety procedures with them, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course I did," he assured him. "I doubt it'll affect the commission. Some veterans were sitting in too, and anyone could attest I went over what to do after firing. It's just going to take a while to get this all handled. I might not be back before closing hours."

"Mmmm, you know what? It's fine. If anything it'll show the little punks they should be listening to you," he mused as he scratched at his beard. "You want me to come pick you up after work? I can."

"Nah, I'll just take the bus back home," Jack assured him. "I'll call you on the cell if there are any further developments, okay?"

"Alright. Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow," he said before he hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked as he looked up at Gabriel from the desk both he and Sombra were sitting at. He scowled a little at seeing the desk covered in papers of crosswords and other strewn about newspapers.

"Clean up, you two," he snapped, but there wasn't much venom in his voice. "Jack is fine. Some idiot new police officer that Jack was training didn't check his pistol before putting it away. Damn idiot. If it loses us our commission with the L.A.P.D. I'm gonna be pissed."

"You're always pissed," Sombra pointed out as she leaned back in her chair and inspected her nails before smirking at him. "Papi needs a stiff drink, eh?"

"Shut the fuck up, brat," he said, though honestly that didn't sound like a bad idea. Not during work hours though. It was only two in the afternoon. Way too early to be letting himself get sauced. "Jesse, do us a favor and order some take out or something. We're not doing anything else anyway. Might as well get something to eat."

The two younger people glanced at each other before Jesse scoffed.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" he asked, his tone actually sounding hopeful.

"What? Don't want to make the call?" Gabriel asked with a hint of a growl.

"No, it's nothing like that," he said before he gave a small frown. "You don't remember, do you?"

Gabriel thought it over for a second, trying to figure out what McCree was talking about.

"Oh come on!" the young man snapped, his tone a bit upset and annoyed. "You promised me we'd do this today!"

Gabriel paused and thought it over a bit. Okay, clearly something was wrong. He'd made a promise to Jesse, something important… and having to do with lunch? His mind came up with a blank for a moment or two before it clicked.

"Oh, oh right," he said. "That was today?"

"Spaced it, amigo," Sombra drawled to Jesse, holding out her hand. He grumbled a bit and pulled out a crumpled up bill from his back pocket and tossed it at her face, but she cackled as she held up the fifty in triumph.

"I can't believe you forgot," Jesse grumbled.

"Alright, alright. Don't get all pouty on me," he said, his tone apologetic even if he wasn't saying the words. "You're a full grown man. Act like it."

"Yeah right," Jesse said with a trace of a smirk on his lips.

"Don't get smart with me. I still don't see why this has to be during lunch break. I could take you just as easily this evening. Maybe bring Jack along," he offered.

"Jack doesn't like going there. He only does it to keep you from getting drug away by some sex crazed loco," Sombra pointed out.

"What would you know about it?" he asked her and just when she opened her mouth, continued. "The answer to that better be not a god damn fucking thing or you're grounded until I go gray."

For once, the teenager wisely shut her mouth.

"It's just… it's gonna be weird, first thing at night," Jesse admitted. "I figured we could go there, you could introduce me around to the casuals and then we could be on our way. When I go there at night, I want to be by myself anyway. This is just to get my feet wet."

Gabriel had to admit, the logic made a whole lot of sense. It wasn't everyday that someone turned 21, and while they were waiting for the weekend to officially celebrate with cake and a party so that everyone could come, this was something Jesse didn't want to wait on. Finally old enough to go out and get himself a drink, it only made sense he'd want to hit a bar.

Though it was clear his eagerness was not keeping him from having some trepidations about going to the club in question. Hell, who wouldn't be nervous their first time? It wasn't like he'd ever encouraged Jesse to be into the same things Gabriel liked for a hobby. He'd have been just as happy to take him to some sports bar or even strip club, but the southern man had made it clear this is what he wanted to experience.

It only made sense. The older latino man had never gone out of his way to talk about his hobbies, but it's not like those close to him didn't know. He never made an attempt to hide it.

"Okay, then we can go. Sombra, you want to take your break now or when we get back?"

"Mmm, I think I'll just order out for myself and stay here," she said. "I don't want to leave when Jesse is back. Wanna hear all about this."

"Fine, fine. Hold down the fort while we're gone, and if there's an emergency, call me," he instructed, words he'd left behind for her a million times. She smiled and nodded in conformation before he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good, and answer the phone properly. I'll call and check if I have to."

"Okay, okay, Papi. Just go. I'm not a baby," she said, getting up from the desk and pushing him toward the door. Impressive considering he had a full head of height on her and weighed a good seventy or so pound more than her in pure muscle. Not like he was fighting her or anything though.

Jesse followed him out, eagerly tugging his jacket on and keeping his cowboy hat firm on his head. He was really looking forward to this, Gabriel could tell. Every since Jesse had found out about this kind of thing he'd been curious.

"Okay, come on," he said as he walked over to his car, a black and sleek Mercedes-Benz. Not a brand new year, but an impressive car nonetheless. He got inside and closed the door behind himself, waiting for Jesse to get in as well. "Alright, now before we do this, we go over the rules, okay?"

"Are you serious?"

"You want me to start this car?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Shoot," Jesse said with a small sigh.

"Okay, rule one. You leave a drink?"

"It's trash. Dump it the second I can."

"Good."

"Think a guy's drink could be spiked?" he asked curiously. "Really?"

"Yes, I've seen it happen, and unlike when it happens to a woman, most of the time people don't say anything if they see it. You always, always stay safe, no matter what gender you are. Rule two. The people you enter with-"

"Are the people I leave with. No hook ups before I chat with someone and meet them a couple times," Jesse rattled off like he was reciting a text book. "You do know I have rolled in the hay before, right?"

"Don't care. One night stands aren't a good idea with a stranger. You know who you go home with, and that's more than a first name," he replied. "You have to know them at least a little or it's opening a whole big can of worms. Don't want an angry spouse coming in and shooting up the bedroom while you scramble for your pants."

"That… sounds like a very specific example," Jesse pointed out suspiciously.

"Rule three?" Gabriel asked pointedly, not answering him on that point.

"Rule three. If someone I see is getting hassled, I step in and help them. Keep others safe and alert someone who can take care of it officially," he answered.

"Don't get physical first, but if someone starts it..."

"Then whoop that pendejo's ass," Gabriel finished for him. "Good. Glad to see you've been listening."

"Well, you talk about it enough," the younger man admitted as he watched them pass streets in the rain. Cars passed them by, lights on and bright in the rain but despite the poor weather there was a bit of an excitement brewing in the car, like a calm before a storm, just on the edge of picking up. "This kind of thing, can it really be dangerous?"

"Accidents happen even with those you can trust, Jesse," Gabriel explained. "You can always meet a slimeball that seems like a decent guy, or find out in the very middle of it something you thought you'd be fine with is something you can't stand and have to demand it stop. It's not like that's exclusive to the scene though. It can happen in all kinds of sex, but you have to be especially careful on matters like this. There's nothing to say you can't have a very good time though. Just keep in mind, you're new and inexperienced. It's always going to be a little off the first few times."

"Okay. Well, I'll try to keep my cool," he answered with a nod of his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out the window again, a smirk starting to form on his lips. Gabriel could tell the kid was really looking forward to this. Though, that didn't seem to be what was on Jesse's mind, not from the way he was suddenly giggling and snorting in laughter.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Think in five years you'll be bringing Sombra?" he asked with a laugh.

Gabriel nearly crashed his very nice and very expensive car trying to strangle the young punk.

By the time they reached their destination, Gabriel was still seething, and from the shit eating grin on Jesse's face, he was still laughing on the inside. The brat should know better, mentioning sex and Sombra together in one sentence. Personally, he didn't care if she did get involved in the scene. She probably would, in one way or the other when she was old enough. You get raised with something, you think it's the norm, and he was sure Jesse would blab about everything he would do soon enough.

No, it was just that she was too young yet. He had a firm rule, no sex until she was eighteen. Once she was a legal adult, she could do whatever or whoever she liked, as long as she was careful. He had the same rule for Jesse, though he could barely enforce that with Jesse since he had already been legal when they'd met and wasn't Gabriel's child. Still, he felt protective of both of them, even if they drove him up wall. It was his role as her father to protect her.

He'd been protecting her the last six years from everything in the world that might try to hurt her, he wasn't going to stop now. Hell, he wasn't going to stop until he was dead, but he knew there were going to have to be points when he let go a little more each time, gave her some freedom. For now though, he had two years before he was going to permit that kind of shit to go down.

Stepping out of the car, he saw the parking lot was just as empty as it had been at his own business. Well, Thursday afternoons were hardly swinging times for a bondage club, especially in the rain. While there were about half a dozen cars around, he was willing to bet just about all of them belonged to an employee. That was better anyway. He liked the idea of Jesse meeting the staff, getting to know them so if anything happened he knew who to go to. Getting casual with the people who worked at the bars always provided a safer environment.

"God damn, this place looks gaudy as hell," Jesse said as he looked up at it, water dripping from his hat.

"It's more impressive at night," Gabriel admitted. When it was dark and with proper lighting, the place looked forbidden and naughty. In the daylight… yeah, maybe gaudy was the right word, or tacky. Amazing what dim lights could do for a place.

The building was pretty large, three stories up and painted a slightly dark lilac color. The roof was a black metal and all the windows were tinted a darker blue. With an archway for a door, metal castings with electric lanterns hanging off the building at every window, and gargoyles places on several perches, it looked a bit like a knock off of cheap gothic architecture. Well, it was technically. Even the wrought iron sign in flowing, looping letters reading _La Petite Mort_ seemed kind of like a cheap Halloween sign in this rain, even though he knew it was real.

"Lay Patight Mort?" Jesse asked, mangling the pronunciation of the title. Gabriel didn't bother to inform him, hoping Amélie would hear Jesse say it. She did get a kick out of... correcting people, especial in her native tongue, the lousy flirt.

"It's French," he supplied. "It means, little death."

"Little death?" he asked. "So… is this some weird goth club?"

Gabriel snickered. Damn, sometimes it was hard to believe this kid wasn't a virgin. Well, it wasn't really his fault. Gabriel himself had traveled a lot himself during the war. He'd met a lot of interesting people, seen and learned a lot. Jesse on the other hand had never seen combat outside of Mexico, and that had ended pretty shortly afterward. Speaking of which…

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" he asked him suddenly. "With that?"

He indicated to Jesse's left arm and Jesse looked down at it. He curled the metal fingers, testing the joints. He'd had it for almost three years now, and while Jesse was hardly self-conscious about it, Gabriel knew sometimes it got to him. It wasn't like replacement limbs were rare or anything, but it certainly wasn't every person you passed on the block that had one. People were going to be bound to notice and when picking up dates, that wasn't always the first thing you wanted to catch someone's eye. It tended to always be the first thing anyone noticed about Jesse and while the boy tolerated it, it had also ruined a few dates for him when the guy he was with wouldn't stop staring.

"I'll be fine. I'll tell people I lost it to a kinky gimp with an ax," the young man laughed.

He wasn't sure he really believed how joyful he sounded, but he nodded and opened the door, letting Jesse in first.

He felt a second of pleasure when the kid screamed when he walked in and literally bumped into a towering man in a black, leather pig mask, covered in tattoos and almost nothing else except pants and boots. At least he wasn't carrying an ax.

Though somehow Gabriel doubted the chainsaw hanging in the man's hand by his side was any better.

"JESUS CHIRST!" Jesse hollered.

"Jesse, relax. It's just-"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"Jesse, will you-"

"JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY LORDY NO!"

"Jesse! Knock it off!" Gabriel yelled, getting tired very quickly of the cowboy's shouting. "It's just Mako!"

"Huh?" Jesse asked, his voice a quiet whimper. He'd quickly scrambled behind Gabriel, literally hiding behind him while trying not to look like he was hiding. Pointless really, when you considered the screaming.

"Oh for the love of, Jesse McCree, this is Mako Rutledge. Mako, this is Jesse."

The person named grunted a bit, but didn't raise his hand in greeting. Either he was annoyed, or didn't care. Could be either with this guy. He was hard to read, even for men like Gabriel.

"Mako does work here on the stage sometimes. Calm the fuck down," he hissed to Jesse.

"He's staff?" Jesse asked.

"Not exactly. He has a couple business partners. They own a sex shop. They just do a lot of business here, that's all. Now come on," he said, tugging Jesse along with him as Mako lumbered out the door and continued on his way. True enough, the large stage ahead looked like some work was getting done on it, a few hoists and benches in the middle of being constructed. A tall and skinny man with dirty blond hair was up on stage, working on a harness and banging his head to the music coming from his headphones, singing along loudly and off key to the garbage he called music.

The stage itself was huge, taking up a good third of the first floor. The whole place had a polished wood finish and a big bar that was a circle in the middle of the building for people to go to. On the right hand side there were tables and chairs, all black metal with purple cushioning, for people to watch the stage or relax, and the left hand side had a dance floor along with a dj stage, currently empty. There were only a few people milling about, though most of them had stopped to look at the source of the screaming.

"Uh… hi," Jesse said with a wave before looking away, his face flushing.

"Don't be shy. Ain't the first time they'd heard that noise," Gabriel said teasingly. It made the young man flush, but also made him eager to prove himself, stomping right up to the bar. Like Gabriel had figured, there was only a few people here and all of them worked here. While this place was open to customers this time of day, it was very rarely for the sake of a good time. Mostly when people came in here to spend money before the sun went down it was to book the stage, a private party, or to get V.I.P. passes or regular tickets in advance for a special event. Not much business to be had at a club like this before nightfall really. Things like that. Though the waitress Mei was already setting up tables, she smiled and waved at Gabriel, and he waved back before nodding to the large woman next to her. Zarya nodded back, a mutual sign of respect for a fellow veteran of the war. Bouncing at a bar was certainly easier than fighting against Omnics, that was for sure, but she never seemed to lose her serious nature. He liked that about her.

Striding up to the bar, he already saw Jesse chatting up the woman behind it. She wasn't as tall as Jesse, but she still had an impressive figure, straight and firm, a coy smile on her face. Amélie Lacroix always held an aura of power to her, strong but feminine as well. Co-owner of the club in question, she had many admirers her, both for her beauty, sense of presence and grace. She was far from an ice queen though, sweet in her own way, like a cat that could coo and seduce birds to her, only to show her fangs afterward. If she weren't married, she probably would have been able to hit up just about anyone who came to the bar. Hell, even if she weren't, she could probably snag someone but as far as Gabriel knew she never needed anyone else. Probably had for business to cheat on your business partner anyway.

"Hey, Amélie," he said as he walked up to the bar. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to pour us a couple drinks?"

"Oh Gabriel, Gabriel. One must wait their turn, no?" she asked him before turning back to Jesse. "I must admit, I've never seen a cowboy before. How rustic."

"He's gay, Amélie," he informed her simply.

"Ugh. So brash. You'll never land a wife, speaking so crudely. Even if nothing happens, one can still enjoy the company of a pretty face," she said as she curled her fingers under Jesse's chin. "Your protege, I take it?"

"You talk about me here?" Jesse asked happily. Gabriel just grunted and shrugged.

"You've come up."

"He brags about you nonstop when he has too much to drink," the bartender mock whispered to him, loud enough Gabriel knew she wasn't even trying to keep her comment hidden. "It is very cute."

"Drinks?" he asked pointedly, ignoring Jesse who had stars in his eyes. "Of course I talk about you, kid. You're a good person. Why wouldn't I?"

"Protege. She said protege."

"My god, you finally learned how to listen to someone talking and it's not me?" Gabriel barked at him, but it did nothing to damper the mood. Ah, fuck it. Let the kid be happy.

"So, what is the occasion?" she asked as she pulled a few bottles out. She didn't need to ask what he wanted. He'd been here more than enough times.

"It's my twenty-first, ma'am," Jesse replied.

"Ma'am? Mmm, aren't you delicious?" she cooed at him, pinching his cheek before getting back to the drinks. "Well, in that case the drinks are on the house. I'm surprised you didn't come when there was more action going on though."

"He insisted coming here on his own," Gabriel supplied. "I didn't want him to do it like that, so I told him he only could if I brought him first. During the day was a compromise. He'll be back tonight."

"Well then, we will have a party for you, right here," she offered. "You like cake?"

"I do, ma'am."

"I'll whip you up someone nice," she informed him, to which Jesse looked confused.

"Don't you mean something?" he asked her.

"No," she chuckled before pushing the mixed drinks to him and Gabriel. "Here."

Jesse looked both hot under the collar and excited all at the same time. Probably a good thing Amélie would be here. Despite her words, Gabriel knew she wouldn't do anything bad and would no doubt keep an eye on him. Picking up the drink, he was just about to take a sip when the door opened again. He glanced over, thinking it was Mako come back with more tools, but instead there was a young woman there.

She hardly looked like she belonged in a place like this, blond hair tied up in a ponytail with clear blue eyes. With baby blue jeans and a long and fluffy white sweater that reached past her hips and was topped with a thin gold chain as a belt around her waist, along with a necklace with two rings on it of the same metal, she looked way too innocent to be here. Closing her white umbrella with lace, she shook it gently to get the water off and left it by the door, her white and light gray plaid patterned rain boots clopping gently on the floor.

The woman came right up to the bar, smiling softly, her make-up faint but cute, made to be modest but it had a natural beauty to it.

"Hello," she said, her voice soft, but thick with an accent. German? He wasn't sure. It sounded like it, but he didn't recognize the dialect. He was usually pretty good at that kind of thing too, having such a knack for languages. On the other hand, he'd only been stationed in Germany for a year and a half. Not enough time to have seen every corner of the place.

"Uh… hi," he said, wondering why she was talking to him but she just passed right by, squeezing between him and Jesse to lean against the counter.

"Excuse me," she said with a polite nod before she looked at Amélie. "I'm sorry, I feel silly for asking this, but did you happen to find a book here last night? It's a large one, blue cover. The title is Medical Surgical Pathology."

"Oh yes. Someone turned it in," the bartender replied. "It's upstairs in my office."

"Thank you. The name inside should be for Angela, if you need to check my identification to make sure it's mine?" she offered.

Amélie just laughed.

"You're not picking up a purse or diamond ring," she replied. "If it makes you happy though. I don't want to be giving out the wrong thing to anyone."

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "I'll just wait here."

She moved to wait over at the far end of the bar, humming softly and drumming her fingers on the smooth wood. Gabriel wasn't surprised to see her nails were a soft pink, a bit long but round instead of pointed. She had to be the most vanilla woman he'd ever seen.

Part of him considered saying something, a greeting of some kind, but she didn't seem to be here to mingle. On the other hand, she clearly had been last night. He couldn't figure out why she'd had a text book with her, especially one like that. What kind of kinky shit was she into? It didn't seem like it would be polite to ask though, so he just went back to his drink.

"Well, hi there!" Jesse called, causing him to nearly spit out the alcohol. "You come here too?"

"Jesse! Protocol!" he hissed. "You got to make sure they're comfortable with you before you just-"

"Jesse?" the young woman asked, looking surprised, her eyes widening. "Jesse McCree, is that you?"

Wait…

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bit of a cliffhanger there but don't worry. I plan to write more as soon as I'm able to. I hope, despite this being an AU, I got the characters down to everyone's liking. Some were only there for a second but I promise everyone will be fleshed out as much as I'm able. I just didn't want this running on for too long.
> 
> Hope everyone likes Gabriel. I tried to write him less as an asshole, more as a put upon father figure with a bit of a temper because his kids are constantly dancing on his last nerve and they know it. They're too good at it too, and they know it.
> 
> If you like please review. I do so love them.


	2. It's Dangerous to Go Alone

Gabriel was still confused when the blond suddenly ran over and gave Jesse a big hug. Her arms wrapped together behind his neck and squeezed tightly as he hugged her back with a laugh.

"Hey there, Angie. It's been a while," he said, reaching up to ruffle her hair a little. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been very well. Thank you," she replied with a smile. "Lessons have been fascinating, and I was able to get in some of the advanced classes that I applied for. What about you? Are you keeping busy?"

The older man coughed suddenly and raised an eyebrow at Jesse, clearly expecting some kind of explanation. Not that he was surprised to know the kid had friends he didn't know about, but that fact that she was a patron of the club kind of got to him.

"Oh right, sorry," Jesse said as he indicated his hand to Gabriel. "Angie, this is Gabriel Reyes, my employer. Gabriel, this is Angela."

She extended her hand out, shaking Gabriel's politely, her grip more firm than he would have expected.

"Angela Ziegler," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Reyes. Jesse told me about you."

"Huh. Funny," he replied. "Never heard about you before."

"Oh… uh…," she said, his gruff reply clearly taking her off guard. It wasn't her fault, he was more annoyed at Jesse than anything.

"She was a client," Jesse replied with a roll of his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea. The self defense seminar you had set up last year, you told me to handle it? She was one of the ones that showed up to get a couple lessons. She's a student at U.C.L.A. studying to become a doctor."

That explained the text book. For a second he'd been worried Jesse had gone and met some weird freak. Well, not that anything would have happened. This girl didn't look like she win an arm wrestling match against a child, much less hurt anyone. She was a cute little sub, that was for sure.

"Nice to meet you, then," he said finally as he let go of her hand. "Want a drink when Amélie comes back with your book?"

"That sounds nice, but I sadly have a class in an hour. I'd better not dawdle," she replied before thinking it over. "Why don't we rain check for tonight? Will you be here?"

Behind her back, he saw Jesse violently shake his head. They'd had a deal, no interfering with his first night. However, the man only grinned.

"Sure," he said, enjoying the way Jesse silently waved his arms in an enraged but silent fashion.

"Great. I have a test anyway, but I plan to celebrate if I do well," she informed him. "I'll probably be here around eight, if you want to talk."

Just then, Amélie came sauntering back downstairs, the heavy book in question held in her well manicured fingers as she handed it over to the blond. "There you are, my dear. Anything else?"

"No, this is great," she said as she flipped through it. "Thank you, but I need to get going now. Good bye."

The second she was out of ear shot, Jesse erupted.

"What the hell, man?" he cried out. "We had a deal!"

"Relax," he said as he sipped his drink. "She was the one who asked me."

"You could have said no!"

"Oh my. Gabriel, did we do something naughty?" Amélie asked with a chuckle.

"Look, kid, I'll just drop you off here and go skulk somewhere else. Just to have a drink and then I'm gone. It's not that big a deal," he said to the young cowboy. "I promise not to interfere with anything you do."

"You promised not to come at all," he said, sulking a bit. "I want to do this on my own."

With the way the kid was talking, it was almost like he was planning on shacking up with the first person he found. Hell, maybe he was. Admittedly, he did feel a little bad about breaking his promise, but it had also been the perfect excuse to keep an eye on him. Damn, he was acting like an overprotective asshole, wasn't he?

"Alright, alright," he said, giving in. It was better to keep his word with Jesse than some cute blond, even if she was rather pretty. There was always more women, and he might see her at the club some other time. "I won't come. If she sees you and asks, then just go ahead and tell her I had to stay behind or something."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I did give you my word after all," he admitted. "Now hurry up and finish your drink. We need to get back to work soon."

"We just got here though," he protested.

"We're only on our lunch break, kid. Now hurry it up."

In the end it took a bit more effort to drag Jesse away than that, and he was hopping up and down to get back by the time the day was over. Gabriel had shut the door to his office firmly, not wanting to hear him gush to Sombra about the experience, instead spending the rest of the day just going over contracts and the like. Boring busy work, but it helped pass the rest of the day. In the end he just drove home, Sombra sitting next to him as they passed by street after street in the rainy weather.

"You're worried about him?" she asked as he kept his eyes on the road. He just grunted in response. "You seem kind of tense. Are you mad or something?"

"When am I not?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

She gave him a cross look before shrugging her shoulders and just slipped out her phone, plugging her headphones into it and clicking on some music. He didn't blame her since he wasn't really opening up, but she was the kid and he was the adult. He didn't need her to try to comfort him or whatever. Jesse was an adult and he could take care of himself. Naive as he sometimes acted, he wasn't stupid enough to get himself involved in anything dangerous. Gabriel even felt a little hypocritical about worrying so much. He himself had been a part of the scene for years and he was pretty much the default of what people thought when BDSM was mentioned to them, leather, spikes and power play, the whole nine yards. He was the kind of guy people probably warned their kids about and here he was worried that Jesse would go and get himself involved in something bad for him.

When he pulled in, he wasn't surprised when Sombra went off to her room. After a day of work, she often liked to unwind by getting on her computer, not coming down until dinner was ready. Grabbing the meatloaf and potatoes he'd already prepped before, he threw them into the oven and went to the living room to flop down on the couch and relax.

He'd probably be getting ready right now, eager to go and have a nice time. Gabriel knew that he'd be happier that he kept his promise than break it in the long run, but still…

"Ugh. He's not a kid, much as he likes to act like it," he muttered. "And I'm not his father. He can do as he likes."

It had only been three years since the kid had come under his command. It had been the very end of the war, some of the worst of it. It had been desperate times back then, people tired of the fighting, wanting it to end. Jesse had been only eighteen when they met, cocky and ready to go. He was one of the few left who'd felt that way after so long.

It had lost him his arm, and sometimes Gabriel thought more than that. The kid always had a smile, never seemed to break down over anything, upbeat to a fault. When he'd woken up after the fight, when he'd seen the missing limb… something had just gone from his eyes. A spark had left, even as he tried to smile and laugh it off.

Honestly speaking, Gabriel didn't know why he'd tried so hard. It would have been completely understandable for him to lose it. He'd spent all night in the hospital room with him, waiting for him to wake up, waiting for him to break down and scream and cry in anger. It had never come, but somehow Gabriel knew things had changed for him.

Maybe it was why after the war had ended so shortly afterward, he'd taken the kid in. He already had Sombra and from what he knew about Jesse, the kid hadn't had anyone he called family. In all his training it had never come up from the young adventure hungry cowboy wannabe, and when others mentioned it to him, he'd brushed the question off with the reply it wasn't worth talking about. Gabriel knew what it was like to have no one waiting for you at home… or even a home waiting for you anymore. So he'd talked to the kid about his plans to get into business for himself and offered him a job.

He had a bad habit of picking up strays but he never could have forgiven himself for leaving the poor kid by himself after such a loss. Discharged from the military, unable to even finish his term, Jesse had been with no other place to go. It had been the right thing to do. Who knew after three years he'd be so used to worrying about the kid he'd be given him advice on his sex life of all things?

Gabriel groaned a little and laid himself out on the couch, stretching out his arms before resting them behind his head and trying his best to relax. He'd been tense lately, very much so. It had been a couple months for him actually, and he could use some unwinding. Hooking up with casual people in the scene wasn't as easy for him as it was for others. Not that he had trouble with it. Most sought him out but he was just as strict about who he hooked up with as he told Jesse to be.

He enjoyed bondage, enjoyed the slight feel of fear and unsettled nerves he could inflict on other people, but he was completely about safety first. As much as he liked the extremes he understood it took a lot of time to get up to that point. You didn't just meet someone one night and then tie them upside down with ropes and play 'let's pretend to choke you' the next evening. Those sort of games took time to work up to, trust had to be built. Some people on the scene trusted way too easily, were willing to give themselves up in the game of control with the smallest of assurances. He didn't much care for those kind of people, even if he was always the one in control. He preferred those that knew how to be smart, that knew things had to start small and work your way up to it.

Those kind of relationships were best for him, even casual. He had no time in his life for love right now. Raising a kid, two really, his job and being the family man of the house, well it didn't leave enough time for getting to know a person on the level of discussing where the furniture should be places and getting a joint bank account. So he kept his needs purely physical, getting someone for a fling that lasted a few months before the eventual moving on came.

As it was, he was currently in the middle of a dry spell. It wasn't a big deal to him, but Jesse going to the club and being so insistent on wanting to try this whole BDSM thing out was causing him to think about it a lot. The kid was so sure of himself, he was sure to get himself into trouble a couple times and Gabriel would no doubt have to bail him out. He was worried, irritated and stressed and had no way to handle that.

Well, he could have. Potentially.

That blond woman… what had been her name? Angie? No, that's just what Jesse had called her. Angela. Yeah, that was it. Her invite to meet up tonight might not have been anything serious, since she'd said it so casually. It could have been mere manners or she'd really wanted to get to know him better kind of thing. Odd that he'd never seen her there before, but she'd looked Jesse's age. Maybe she was new and had only been there a couple times. Amélie hadn't recognized her either. Yeah, she had to be new.

Maybe she wasn't part of the scene quite yet. Was she like Jesse, curious and willing to try something forbidden and a little exciting? She seemed very inviting, if a little innocent, which he didn't mind at all. While experienced lovers were more his type, he'd shown the ropes to a few people before and enjoyed the experience of being the first to teach them just how thrilling and freeing getting handcuffed to a bed could be.

He had to wonder if she would feel blown off when he didn't show up. He had promised though after all and no amount of tail was worth breaking Jesse's trust in him. He wanted to do things on his own, and the older man needed to stop worrying so much and just respect that. If he was lucky, he'd run into her again and be able to explain.

Or… he could come up with an excuse to go over there anyway and check up on Jesse while he was there.

"Ugh. God damn it," he groaned. "This is so stupid."

"You're worried, aint'cha?"

He looked up from where he was laying out on the couch, seeing Sombra leaning over the back of it to look down at him, eyebrow arched as he scowled slightly.

"I thought you were upstairs," he replied, not answering her question.

"I was getting hungry. Thought I'd grab a roll before dinner when I saw you being all dramatic over here."

"Don't push it, brat," he warned. "I will end you right here."

"Geez, you are so obvious," she mock sighed out. "It's not like he's going to get kidnapped or anything."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he said.

"Don't you think it's a little stupid considering everything you do?" she asked pointedly. A fair question really and he'd been well aware of the hypocrisy before she'd said anything. "I mean, how many people have you brought home now?"

"Don't say it like I have a revolving door to my bedroom," he growled out. "You know I respect the fact when you're home."

Hell, most of the time he had her out of the house long before he brought anyone back. He'd tried hotels a couple times, but it's not like he could carry around harnesses in a brief case or anything, and carrying around any kind of toys outside of his home was just downright weird feeling. Still, he did his best to respect his daughter lived here too and didn't bring casual fucks around when she was there. Oh sure, she'd met a few of them on occasion, sometimes coming home from a sleep over with friends while said partner was having breakfast before leaving, but he liked to think he didn't parade any kind of debauchery in front of her.

Honestly, he hadn't figured on the fact he'd have to worry about having an active sex life and a teenaged daughter at the same time when he'd adopted her six years ago. She'd been ten then and such things just hadn't fractured into his decision about making her his kid.

"My point is that you certainly have enough experience playing the field to be worrying about what kind of guy Jesse is flirting with right now," she pointed out. "Even if he is the biggest, meanest, scariest guy in the club… which isn't even his type so what the hell is that even an issue, and even if it was, aren't you all Mr. Evil Incarnate Badass in the bedroom?"

He paused and looked at her, his expression blank.

"Evil Incarnate Badass?" he asked flatly. He didn't even know what to say to that. Honestly how was THAT the image she had in her head?

"Oh please, you think I've never seen the costume?" she asked snidely. "That was out the window the second you told me it was on my chore list to start doing the laundry."

"Sombra, stop. Just stop," he groaned.

"Off topic again. My point here is that with all the things you do, why is it not okay for Jesse to be hooking up with someone?" she asked.

"Because I have constraint. I know how to do things right and be safe. He doesn't," he replied. "I know he's old enough, and I'm not his parent. I have no real right to be so involved or worried I just… I guess I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He could get hurt, or have his heart broken, or maybe something happens he hates."

"True. All that could happen," she admitted. "Though who do you think he's going to come to when it does?"

"Me."

"So he'll tell you whatever happened and then you can beat the shit out of the scumbag who did it!" she said, her tone a little too bright and chipper for what she had just said. Funny, for a second he'd thought she was actually going to have decent advice or something.

"God, what the hell am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

She just smiled at him and shrugged. Sombra was a complete and total brat, mostly because he let her get away with it. Besides the constant scowling and telling her off, he actually gave her a lot of free reign. She was a teenager after all, and attitude sort of came with the territory, but overall she was a good kid. Smart, good grades, wasn't out running around in the streets like he'd been at her age. Hell, he could accept the attitude in comparison to how he'd been at a teenager.

"I know I shouldn't be working myself over it so much. Even so, I still… He's more sensitive than he lets on. I just don't want anything bad to happen," he replied.

"Well, that's admirable at least," she said before digging out her phone. "If you're really worried, I can send him a message or two throughout the night to check on him. If he caught anyone's eye, you know he'd brag to me seconds after it happened. Lousy bastard gets boyfriends easier than I ever could."

"If you'd get off the computer once and while and got outside, maybe that would change," Gabriel stated.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want me to have a boyfriend?" she asked him, to which he paused.

"Never mind. Stay on the computer. In fact, need a new modem?" he inquired, to which she could only laugh.

"I'll shoot him a message a little while later," she replied. "Just relax, okay? I'll check on dinner."

"You don't have to," he said as he moved to sit up but she just shook her head and walked around the couch to get to the kitchen.

"It's not a big deal. You had a busy day. Why don't you call Jack? Maybe he can join us?" the teen girl called from the kitchen.

"No, he said he was just heading home after work. Who knows if he's even finished with that whole debacle anyway," he replied. He'd have to get some more details from Jack when he saw him tomorrow though. A gun going off was not a little issue, even if no had been hurt. He'd hate to think they'd lose out on the job over that. No doubt there would be some paperwork he'd have to look over about the incident at the very least. "Besides, if I go to pick him up, I'd just be tempted to swing over by the club anyway. I can ask him if he wants to come over tomorrow though."

"If you want," she answered. "Oh, looks like it's ready. I'm gonna pull it out so it can cool. Mind setting up the table?"

"On it," he called back before getting up and joining her in the kitchen. While she worked around the oven, he grabbed the plates along with the silverware and a couple glasses for their drinks. As hard as the both of them worked, take out or fast good would have probably been a lot easier on both of them every night, but it also would have been a complete waste of money. So Gabriel prepped their meals as best he could a few days in advance and they ate dinner as a family, while just keeping breakfast and lunch small and simple. It wasn't a bad way to do things for the two of them, a nice little tradition for them to just enjoy some simple family time, though the occasional greasy pizza and movie night wormed its way in too.

Honestly, he was happy for the distraction. If he kept thinking about things, it was just going to drive him crazy. So he just focused on setting the table for the two of them and went to grab the pitcher of juice, pouring each of them a drink.

"I probably am worrying too much," he relented. "What are the odds he'll even meet anyone tonight anyway?"

"I don't know. He is pretty cute, if you're into the kind of rugged charm he tries so hard to pull off," she replied as she started to cut into meat.

"True, but he made a total fool of himself earlier. He's probably going to be too big a bundle of nerves to really attract anyone," he said. That and everyone, absolutely everyone, knew that Jesse was important to Gabriel. He talked about him enough times. Anyone who did see the nervous kid and be enticed to take advantage would probably be swayed away the second they heard his name. He was no doubt giving it too much thought. Jesse certainly wasn't in any real danger. If he thought the kid would be, he never would have actually agreed to show him the place, that was for damn sure.

He really just needed to get the fuck over it, much as he hated to admit it.

"Well, if he does get himself a date, you can always check the guy out from top to bottom next time," she said as she put their dinner out on the plates and sat down with him to eat. "After all, you only promised him you'd leave him alone for this one night. I doubt he expects you to stay away from the club every time he goes over there from now on."

"Even if he did, I wouldn't," he snorted. "True, I might just go there tomorrow actually, especially if he does. I have someone I might need to apologize to anyway."

Sombra's eyes seemed to light up at that and in an instant, he realized he'd probably said too much.

"Oh ho, and what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him. "Did Papi find himself a date?"

"Shut up," he snapped at her.

"So that's a yes for sure," she snickered.

"Actually, it's not," he replied. "Just someone who asked me to have a drink with her tonight. It was probably nothing anyway. She seemed new to the place, and she knew Jesse. Nothing terribly special about her offer."

"Oh, so she was just being nice," she replied, sounding almost disappointed in the lack of gossip. "Wait, you said she knew Jesse?"

"Had a few self-defense classes last year that he taught for Blackwatch," he said with a shrug. "They seemed to get along well though, and she was going to be there tonight. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he just had a few drinks with her to catch up. Seems like they haven't been in touch for a little while, but the seemed friendly with each other."

"She'll need the company too, since she got stood up," Sombra snickered.

Her father just rolled her eyes at the comment. She was trying to get a rise out of him, but he was feeling his temper leaving him. Talking it over had helped even if only a little bit. Jesse might have been a bit naive, but he was no idiot and he had a good head on his shoulders when he wanted to use his common sense. Perhaps a bit immature but what person his age wasn't? Really, there wasn't all that much of a need to worry. What kind of guy could Jesse even meet there that would cause any trouble anyway?

Little did he know that in less than a month he'd be eating those words.

It was probably a very good thing he didn't, or he probably would have found said guy in advance and beat the shit out of him just to keep him away from his stupid little trusting cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Hanzo's defense, no one could probably ever be good enough for Gabriel Reyes' standards. If there is anything about him, it's that he's protective of the small family he's built for himself. Annoying to him they may be but he would storm hell itself to keep them out of harm's way.
> 
> In any case, next chapter is the actually club scene. Let's see what kind of stupid ass trouble our Jesse McCree can get himself into, especially when he meets a certain smokey eyed, stern young Hanzo.
> 
> Any questions, suggestions or comments you have then feel free to review. I love hearing from the readers. It makes my day.


	3. Here be Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hanzo is so terribly intense that it's great to write him. You can just get such a sensual feeling off of him without even trying. Not to say I didn't. This chapter was just a ton of fun and seemed to take care of itself so easily.
> 
> On the other hand I was also very eager to get this written because I love writing club scenes. I rarely have a chance to get to them, since most of the time I'm writing adventure romance or the like. It's rare for modern day stuff, and while this AU is still set in the future after the Omnic Crisis, it's close enough to use it as an excuse to indulge in the setting.
> 
> I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has been kind enough to review. I eat those up like candy and they're all very much appreciated. Thank you so very much.

Jesse had to admit, he wasn't sure he'd been right about the building the first time he'd seen it. In the daylight it had looked cheesy, even a little dumb, like a half ass set up for Halloween that was supposed to be scary but was just way too gaudy to seem anything but tame and silly. However, in the dark it was something else entirely. He felt almost intimidated as he waited in the line to get it. He most certainly felt under dressed.

For a sex club everyone sure did like to have the layers on. Everywhere he looked there were people in leathers and latex, some colors dark and subtle in design while others were bright and loud. It was like being at a costume party where he'd forgotten to bring anything. In just jeans and a brown button up shirt, rolled up sleeves so as not to snag the metal of his arm, and of course his trusty old hat. He certainly didn't feel like he fit in at all.

Part of him had considered leaving, writing this off as a bad idea that maybe he'd been too eager for, the novelty of it catching his eye but the reality too much for him. The only thing that had kept him in line was that despite the fact he didn't feel he really belonged here, he'd still gotten a few appreciative looks already. He hadn't even gone in and a petite little girl with black hair in pigtails and in a dress that looked like it had been made for a doll had winked at him and slipped a peice of paper into his hands before he could even say hello. There hadn't even been an exchange, just a wink before she'd waved and walked off.

The phone number had been appreciated even though he didn't have a thing for girls, but it was two guys eying him that really caught his attention, wearing nothing but leather pants and mesh shirts. He could hear faintly the two of them talking to each other, words like 'rustic' and 'fresh' being said. It made him feel oddly on display even if he was probably dressed the most conservatively in the entire line. Maybe it would have scared anyone else, but the sensations inside of him felt oddly proud that he was getting attention without even trying yet. Oh yeah, maybe the group was a bit more extreme than what he was used to, but sex was sex. He could do this, and show his boss that he wasn't some stupid kid who couldn't handle someone with a blindfold and handcuffs.

It really had just started as simple curiosity. It hadn't taken long for him to find out about his former commander's tastes, meeting dates occasionally and how they were never around for very long. Sometimes there were the signs of bruises, long and red over an arm or leg, though he hadn't had the courage to ask for a long while. The girls always seemed terribly erotic, and it didn't take long to figure out that the relationships were pretty much just his boss having fun instead of looking for an actual girlfriend or anything, and he just didn't understand how such a gruff guy could be so popular.

Sombra had flat out told that him mean guys like her father were just an appeal to women like that, and when Jesse had just been dumbfounded, she'd explained it.

In detail.

Honestly, at the time it had been uncomfortable. That had been two years ago, and no fourteen year old should have been able to say such things without blushing. In his opinion she spent too much time on the internet. Still, a part of him had wondered on it and just decided to ask his boss if it were true that he apparently liked to take women and do… that to them.

He'd been yelled at to get the fuck back to work, but he'd taken it as a yes. From there, he'd just wanted to understand it. He'd gone to the internet, seen a few videos that had scared the fuck out of him and made him wince and cross his legs whenever he thought about it, and decided that was not in any way for him. The young cowboy hadn't been able to look his boss in the eyes for a whole month and eventually the man had sat him down and asked him what was up with him.

In the end, the conversation was frank, but less embarrassing than discussing it with his daughter. Reyes had been surprisingly patient when talking about it, telling him that some people enjoyed the extreme stuff, but most people were just a little extra kinky than the norms and were largely pretty normal themselves in most aspects. Going to see a movie or two on the internet had been a bad idea, because it was just a showcase of the most extreme.

"Remember, that's a set, and those are actors. There are probably a dozen shots where the sub says the safe word and they stop to take a break that never makes it into the film cause it would ruin the smut," his boss had informed him. "That's all just fiction, not very close to the real thing at all."

A part of him told himself to forget about the whole thing as if it was no big deal. It was just a kink, and there were plenty of people out there with them. Heck, he had a few himself and it's not like it really affected his work relationship. Still, something about it had seemed… well, exciting. Reyes had described it with more trust and compassion than any of the videos had, that it was about finding a partner you could put yourself with and believe in them. It was like falling backwards and having someone catch you, the rush you got from the free fall, and the comfort and warmth that came from the knowledge that someone had your back and was watching out for you.

Jesse considered himself a bit of a good old boy, even if he was probably too young to really use the phrase yet, and something about it described in such a way had sounded kind of romantic. Something inside of him had wanted to try it, to see if such a thing was for him. Maybe he could find someone he could trust and fall for them, both literally and figuratively. It had taken him a long time to figure out it was something he wanted to at least attempt and even longer to get his boss to agree to introduce him into the scene. Apparently he was worried he'd go and get himself hurt, but Jesse was nothing if not confident. True he could get flustered sometimes but he was no shy little virgin, hell he'd lost that at 17 in the back of his pa's pick up truck with his at the time boyfriend, and he felt he was savvy enough in romance to find a good guy he liked and could experiment with.

So even if the clothes were more like showcase costumes than what he was used to, even if everyone looked way more comfortable with being so sexual out in the open and he was not at all used to such things except in private, he was not going to turn around and walk away. No way, no how. He was going to see this through even if it killed him.

Luckily it was cool enough outside that he didn't mind waiting outside. There had been the rain before but it was long over now and it gave everything a fresh smell, nice and clean. The lights were dim and cast shadows everywhere, somehow giving both a foreboding look but also a relaxing feel to it as well. He wasn't sure how it pulled that off. Maybe it was just him trying to keep himself calm. Even as determined as he was, nerves were still chewing at him a little bit and he hadn't even gotten inside yet. Hoo boy, maybe this was going to be a bit tougher than he thought it would be.

He continued to flip-flop on the issue even as he got through the line, but by the time he was to the front he supposed he'd gotten this far and he wasn't going to turn back now. There was a huge woman at the door, pink hair and arms that were bigger than his thighs. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at her, though she smiled warmly at the sight of him.

"Ah, Gabriel's boy!" she said enthusiastically to him and patted him on the back with enough force that nearly sent him sprawling to the concrete ground. "The little screamer."

He felt his cheeks flush at the words, glaring at her.

"He had a chainsaw and a mask. Who wouldn't be freaked out?" he demanded of her, but she only laughed harder at that.

"Yes, I believe that would be quite the thing to walk in on," she said. "I am Zarya. Jesse, yes?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Behave in there," she said before holding out her hand. "Identification?"

He'd been here before, but he supposed she had to check for her job. Fishing it out, he handed it over to her and tried not to marvel how much bigger her hand was than hers. Shit, he had a feeling he'd have a tough time in an arm wrestling contest with her, even with his prosthetic one. He wouldn't want to see her having to kick anyone out if they acted up. She'd probably snap a spine without breaking a sweat. A bit of relief filled him when he was handed the little plastic card proving he was legal enough to enter the establishment and went inside as he tipped his hat to her.

He'd been able to hear the music from outside, but inside it was much louder and seemed to pound right into his brain and shake his core. Lights flashed all over the place in pinks, greens and purples, giving an effect that was downright unearthly. It was loud, but not harsh or unpleasant, the music having a deep beat and a slow tempo, giving a sensual feel to it. Even as loud as the music itself was, the lyrics were soft and the words sinful, speaking of pleasures and wild nights. It was like stepping into another world completely and for a moment he just had to stand still and look around as it enveloped him, causing him to sink deeper and deeper into the moment.

"Jesse? You're here already?"

He looked over to see Angela at a table, smiling and waving at him.

"Come here!" she called. "I have a seat saved anyway."

He walked over with a wide smile, glancing her up and down. Certainly a different sight than the jeans and sweater combo from before, in a soft yellow dress that looked tight beyond belief along with a white jacket that he couldn't tell but looked like it might have been leather. Wow, and she was sitting alone? He didn't even swing that way and he thought she looked like a pretty package. Surely she must have caught someone's attention by now.

"Hey there, Angie," he said when he reached her. "You sure are looking mighty fine there. Seem ready to sweep someone off their feet."

"Well, you don't invite a guy out for drinks without looking your best," she said with a soft smile that looked almost a little shy, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that was anything but. "I didn't expect you until eight though. I guess coming early was a good idea then."

"Oh," he replied, suddenly remembering. That's right. Reyes had promised to meet her and he'd gone and demanded he not come. "Uh, you should probably know he's not going to be here, darling."

"He's not?" she asked and her smile instantly fell. "Oh, did I come on too strong? I'm sorry, I thought I saw him looking at me and figured he was interested. I probably gave him the creeps, huh?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that, I'm sure. He did want to come, really," he assured her quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was give anyone a bad impression of his boss. It'd be an awful way to repay him for agreeing to show him this place.

"Then why do you think he isn't coming?"

"Well, I sort of made him promise that he wouldn't. See, this is my first night here, and I didn't want him breathing over my shoulder the whole time while I saw if it was my element or not. He's kind of overprotective, if you get my drift," he said.

"Really? I guess he did seem kind of stern," she said before she suddenly laughed. "He did yell at you pretty quickly for talking to me. What did he mention again? Protocol?"

He couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yeah, he was an officer back in the military during the war," he explained. "Real brass knuckles type, you know? Though, he's pretty cool in his own way. He's just really into the rules especially about this kind of thing, making people comfortable, not pushing boundaries."

"Well, that's a good attitude to have but I can understand why you didn't want to have that following you while you were figuring this place out on your own," she admitted. "I've only been coming here a few months myself actually so the crowd is still pretty new to me too. I wouldn't want my boss looking over my shoulder while I'm out having a good time."

"You're working too?" he asked her. "I thought you were doing college full time?"

"I am, but I do volunteer work at a clinic that's near the downtown area," she informed him. "It's worth a few credits and it's mostly just checking people in and taking stock every once in a while. I do it for a couple nights a week."

Her cheeks went a little pink and she picked up her drink, a tall glass of blue liquid with some fruit floating in it.

"None of them know this is where I spend my free nights. I'm pretty sure a few of them would think I was weird for it. Mixing work and pleasure isn't the best idea," she continued. "Your employer taking you here at all must mean he's a lot more understanding than anyone I work with."

"He's got his charm," Jesse admitted. "Though I do feel a bit bad about ruining any time you'd planned with him. Were you really looking to… well, you know, woo him?"

She could only giggle at that question and there was a little fire in her eyes as she grinned a bit.

"I would not have been opposed to it," she admitted. "I mostly wanted to just talk to him but if it went that way I certainly would not have said no. He looked very handsome, when he wasn't frowning anyway. He's not coming though, and you're already here. Why not join me for a drink before you go off on your little adventure on your own."

"Ah, sure. Why not? Night is still young after all," he said with a nod. "Be right back."

It took a good ten minutes to get through the crowd to the bar, and another five to get Amélie to give him a drink. She wouldn't stop cooing at him and making him feel a bit flustered. He just ordered a beer, waiting while she popped the cap off and handed it over.

"No charge for this one," she assured him with a wink. "For the birthday boy."

He grabbed it quickly and walked away. Talking to that woman felt oddly like she was just waiting to pounce and eat you. Sure were a lot of intimidating people here. Made him glad he at least had Angela to talk to. He might just stick with her for a while before he dared venture out on his own. He did want to do this, but his confidence was proving to be shaky at best.

"Welcome back," Angela said as he pulled the seat out and settled down. "So, what do you think of all this so far?"

"The club?" he asked.

"Well, I meant the scene in particular but we can go with that for now," she replied.

"It's… interesting," the young man admitted. "Honestly, it feels like a lot of people are just here to get some action. I ain't gonna say I'm not used to being eyed, but this is a whole new element here for me. I guess I don't know why but I didn't expect it to be so intense."

"It can seem that way at first," she confessed. "I take it you've never partaken in bondage before?"

"Not really, no. The most kinky thing I've ever done is let a guy use his tongue instead of lube. Which, quick tip, does not work as well. Not by a long shot," he said, unable to keep himself from smirking as she laughed.

"No, I imagine not. I'm sure it must feel like you jumped right into the deep end. Well, it's okay. Everyone starts somewhere. You're not the first new one to walk in here and I'm sure you won't be the last. In fact, a lot of people start their experience online, roleplaying and the like. You want to feel safe when you do it, and hiding behind a computer screen will help a lot with that. Starting off clubbing is pretty brave of you," she informed him.

"Is that how you started?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't mind sharing that is? It's not really polite to ask a lady about that kind of thing."

"Awww. That's sweet," Angela said, and he took comfort that her tone was serious and not at all condescending or fake like it could have been with those words. "A different attitude than some people have here. Manners get you a long way in the scene, so it sounds like you're already off on a good start. Making sure someone is comfortable with you about doing anything, even talking, is a big first step. I don't mind answering your questions at all though, so don't worry about that. I'm pretty much an open book if I do say so myself."

She tapped her fingers on the table for a moment before taking a sip of her drink and getting started.

"I was completely online for a long time. The movies, forums, stories, it's where a lot of my experience came from. It was a good way to figure out my likes and dislikes completely on my own, not to mention back at home dating was not something I was really allowed. Your boss is protective? So is my grandfather to the extreme. He wouldn't let me step out of the house unless I was completely covered up and hated me having friends that he didn't know everything about, male or female. It took him forever to agree to even let me study abroad actually, but that's a story for another time. I knew I had the interest for a while though. It just excited me, the thought of ropes and helplessness. Teasing and delayed gratification were always a big turn on for me so it just felt right from the very beginning. I decided I wanted that in my life almost immediately and spent a lot of time researching things to figure out my likes and dislikes. By the time I actually tried anything with anyone, I thought myself an expert. Heh… I wasn't, not at all."

"Bad experiences?" he asked her.

"More like embarrassing," she admitted. "Nothing that ever was too much trouble, but there were a couple times the bruises were in places that were hard to hide and I felt kind of guilty about it afterward. I also had a hard time being okay with going out in public in latex. I'm actually glad it was raining earlier. Gave me a chance to put on a coat and cover this outfit up."

"That's a damn shame. It looks good on you," he replied.

"Maybe, but it's not something you want to have anyone see you in on a bus," she stated. "Stares from strangers that don't understand or think you're weird are a bit much to handle."

"Guess I can understand that," he stated. "Kind of feels like I wasted your time though since you went to so much effort over meeting him."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll bump into Mr. Reyes another time," she said. "Besides, sometimes it's just as good to see an old acquaintance again. It's nice just sitting here and talking anyway."

"Thanks. Actually, chatting is making me feel much more comfortable about this whole thing. I've kind of been wrestling with my nerves a little bit if I have to be honest," he said.

"Does this kind of place bother you?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's just not the kind of thing I was used to back home, you know?"

"That makes sense. So, if you don't mind me asking you something then? Why did you come here?"

"Well I'll admit I'm not sure how much I'm into getting cuffed or spanked or nothing, but I heard a lot of it is about trust. You're supposed to build mutual respect for one another. It actually sounded kind of romantic, and honestly? Seems… sort of nice," he admitted to her. "Though, that might come off as kind of corny, huh?"

She just looked at him for a second, seeming a little surprised before she shook her head.

"Not at all, Jesse. That sounds really nice actually. I don't know if you'll find love or romance right off the bat, but if you keep your eyes open I'm sure someone will come along that's just right for you," she replied.

"Heh. Thanks. I sure hope so."

"If not, you could always be my wingman and talk me up a little to your boss," she said with a laugh that he couldn't help but join her in.

"You do seem pretty into the idea," he noted slyly. "Doesn't seem like an 'if it happens, it happens' sort of thing to me though."

She actually blushed a little bit and coughed into her hand, seeming to glance away for a second. He couldn't blame her. Lot of people looked at him and saw a fairly simple guy, someone who took things at face value, but he was a lot sharper than most gave him credit for. He doubted she had outright lied about her interests, but she wasn't being entirely forthright either. He wouldn't usually press but she had said he could ask her anything.

"I've just… heard a lot about him," she eventually said. "When you mentioned Mr. Reyes in the self-defense classes I had no idea who he was at first, but when I started coming to the bar… his name just got dropped a lot, enough to interest me. I mean, he's kind of a bit of a local legend around here. He's very into the scene from what I've heard, one of the best doms there is around here."

"And you got curious about him?" Jesse prompted. He wasn't that surprised by his boss' reputation. He'd always kind of had that feel of a man who had a lot of action anyway. The women he was with never seemed left lacking, that was for sure.

"A bit, yes. He just seems like someone I'd be interested to talk to, though I really do just mean talking at first. I have no idea if we'd be compatible or not, but when I saw him at the bar and I recognized you and found out who he was, I just couldn't help myself. I thought it was the perfect chance to get to know him, maybe find out a few things about him and how his style was."

Jesse supposed he could see that. He did cut quite the figure and if he was as popular as Angela was saying that he was, then it only made sense the woman would be curious. She was right though, there would be other chances for the two of them to meet up, and if she really insisted Jesse wouldn't mind talking her up to his boss. Though from given how willing he was to break his promise to his employee and come to the club tonight anyway, Jesse got the feeling it would not take much prompting to get things to go that way.

He was just about to ask her if he perhaps would want the boss' number to better get in contact with him when they were suddenly interrupted. All of a sudden a couple hands slammed down on the table, causing both of them to jump in surprise, too wrapped up in their conversation to have noticed anyone approaching them.

"Angela, there you are! I was looking all over for you!"

The voice belonged to a young man, short and thin but well toned and with a shock of green hair atop his head. Smiling broadly, he was pretty cute in a youthful sort of way, his eyes dazzling with a powerful delight that was hard not to get caught up in. They seemed black in the lack of light or a very dark gray, like melted steel. Unlike the others in the club, he wasn't really dressed up, much more casual looking like Jesse himself, in torn up pants and a white tank-top with a green and white mock Letterman jacket that looked like it was made from some kind of shiny silk.

He would have been quite the handsome sight to Jesse, if it weren't for the man behind him.

Jesse McCree had seen his share of decent looking guys before, plenty of them had chased him down in fact. However, the one he was looking at blew them all away. On a scale of one to ten he was a 'hot damn, is there any way I could have a shot with you'. Unlike the relaxed posture of the other, he stood tall and firm, arms crossed over his chest and dressed in a suit of all things, though the jacket was draped over one of his arms even though it didn't help make him look less rigid at all. Crisp black dress pants, red shirt with black tie, it was almost an intimidating look for him. The only thing that looked remotely casual about him was his hair, long and tied into a loose ponytail, though he had the kind of expression that told Jesse most didn't have the courage to mention such a thing to him.

Unlike the other man with him, his eyes held no warmth, harsh and pointed as if boring into you. They looked almost like black pits, easy to fall into and never find yourself again.

"Oh, Genji!" Angela said happily with a clap of her hands, breaking Jesse's sudden focus on the intense stranger. "What are you doing here?"

"I went over to see you at your apartment, but Lena said that you'd gone out and gave me the address of this place," he said with a smirk. "So this is where you go hunting to replace me, eh babe? I'm hurt. None of them are nearly good enough for you."

She only snorted back a laughter.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I've found a few," she responded back, and the one named Genji dramatically put a hand to his heart. "Besides, I literally meant what are you doing here? I thought they didn't allow anyone in that wasn't drinking age?"

"Please. I've had a fake ID since I was 17," he laughed before looking over at Jesse. "New date?"

"Just a friend," she replied with a shake of her head. "Genji, this is Jesse McCree. He taught me a self-defense course I went to last year. We knew each other a couple months before I bumped into him again here. Jesse, this is Genji Shimada. We used to be somewhat of an item."

"Well, we would have been if you'd agreed to be my girlfriend," he teased.

"I think the three you had already would have left you satisfied," she teased right back before turning to Jesse. "We met once when he came to the clinic I told you about. He's an art student actually but we've known each other for a couple years now. I introduced him to the scene a while ago."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said, extending his hand to shake. He couldn't help but notice the way Genji's eyes darted to his other arm, crisp metal shinning in the flashing lights, but was happy when nothing was said about it.

"Nice to meet you too," he said with a grin before the man behind him coughed pointedly. "Oh, right. This is my big brother, Hanzo. He's just tagging along."

"We were supposed to be at the banquet half an hour ago," he muttered darkly. Jesse couldn't help but be struck by just how deep his voice sounded despite looking so young. This guy had to be around his age yet he carried himself like someone who was much older and mature, looking downright annoyed he was in this establishment. He wasn't sneering, but it was so close that he might as well have been.

Damn shame too. If he looked so hot right now, he would probably look downright sinful if he relaxed, maybe even smiled a bit. "You have found your friend. Now it is time to leave."

"Wooo, Hanzo. Slow down, you might be too much of a part animal there," Genji drawled out, rolling his eyes even though his brother behind him could not see him. "Did it ever occur to you maybe if I just wanted to talk for a second I would have just called her, not track her down?"

"Yes, it did. Which is why I insisted on following you here to ensure you did not waste the whole night here," Hanzo replied.

"I don't want to go to some stupid party where everyone is boring and softly laughing behind champagne glasses while pretending to care about whatever fund raising affair is going on," he scoffed before grinning at Angela. "I came here to see my best girl. Come on, Angela. There's a dance floor on it and I want to try it out."

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off, but her happy laughter showed it was very much a welcome action as she went with him. Hanzo's cry of protest was ignored completely, leaving him alone with the cowboy as the two disappeared into the crowd that were shaking and swaying to the music.

"Huh. Well, guess they're not going to be done for a while," Jesse whistled.

His comment suddenly earned him a glare from the Asian man, as if he was the source of all troubles and problems in the universe. He had to admit, the guy had the put upon and filled with seething anger look down pat. He couldn't help but snicker. Suddenly he was reminded a lot of his boss, and he paid it just as much attention as he did with Reyes.

"Don't think he wants to go, darling," he stated calmly, "but if you need a plus one, I'm available."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hanzo hissed out.

He only grinned and rested his elbow on the table, his chin planted in his palm as he winked at the man.

"Whatever you want it to mean," he stated. It didn't seem like this Hanzo guy was any more in his element in this club than Jesse was, but the cowboy felt he had a bit of an advantage here seeing as how he'd pumped himself up all night for coming here to find someone. This guy certainly looked like he could use some stress relief.

"If I want it to mean nothing then?" he sneered, but Jesse wasn't deterred. He was watching pretty closely and easily caught the way his harsh eyes roamed over him for the briefest of seconds before snapping back into place as if trying to hide the fact he'd been looking at all.

"Do you want it to mean nothing or something?" he asked, more than eager to put his cards on the table. "Not much for champagne but I wouldn't say no to anything that gets you in a suit that nice."

"Tch. I have no interest," he shot back.

"Your loss," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It doesn't seem like he's coming out any time soon though. If you're going to wait, I could at least buy you a drink, if you're not too uptight for that kind of thing."

"Are you trying to challenge me?"

"Why, yes I am," he replied smugly.

Hanzo took a moment to look at him, really look at him. Their eyes never left each other but the cowboy suddenly felt like the other man was trying to read everything about him with just his gaze, trying to take in every single detail and commit it to memory. He didn't want to admit it, but it made him shiver just slightly, the look hot and heated, or maybe that was just in Jesse's hopeful imagination playing tricks on him.

The music seemed to be the only thing that filled that deep silence between the two of them, and honestly it was hard to think all of a sudden. The mood seemed to turn a little sensual for some reason, and he felt hot under his shirt. Hanzo did nothing but stare at him, and yet he felt like he could melt into the chair right now. It was almost as if his soul itself was being bared before him, open and helpless to be judged and condemned without a moment of mercy.

Hanzo moved forward, his movements slow and deliberate. Breath caught up in his throat as the man leaned in, his still too harsh eyes never leaving his for a second. Jesse didn't even think Hanzo had blinked once, and it he had then he just had him too distracted to be able to notice.

"You come here to a place where people throw themselves at one another like animals too scared to be alone for a night," he whispered softly and it was only then that he noticed they were now close enough that Hanzo was leaning over him. He himself was taller than the Asian, but sitting down left him at the perfect height to allow him to loom over his body. He could feel the very breath from those words against his lips and if either dared to move forward even slightly they'd be able to kiss. "You are one of them, I presume?"

"I… uh, not exactly," he said, wishing it was easier to think of a cool response. Here he'd thought he'd had the advantage and it had been stolen from him so easily he might as well just handed the man the keys to his innermost thoughts. He felt bare and naked in front of him, completely exposed.

"You did not come here for carnal pleasures then, McCree?" he asked and something about the way he heard his name said on that thick accent made electricity shoot straight to his manhood, twitching excitedly in his pants. He wasn't even saying it right, dragging the emphasis on all the wrong syllables and yet it sounded so pleasing and filthy that he didn't mind at all.

"I came for… for love," he admitted softly, as if confessing it was a taboo. He didn't know if that was the right answer or not but he couldn't even think to flirt right now, only speaking the truth. "For someone I could trust."

"Hmph. I don't think you'd find such a thing here," Hanzo replied coolly. "A better question though. Do you want to be helpless? Because that is what some here will try to do to you, break you and make you theirs as if you were a plaything with no feelings of your own."

"I-"

"Or, do you want to find freedom, answers?" he continued as if Jesse had said nothing. "Because I could show you that, helpless and bound you'll never feel better than I could make you at my feet. You'll find yourself in my care, Jesse McCree, and we could explore who you really are together. If that interests you. Does it?"

Right now would have been the best time to say something smooth and maybe even a little naughty, to make himself seem cool and sexy to this guy and yet nothing could come out of his mouth. All he could do was sit there, his face red hot as he just stared and internally screamed at himself to speak up or even do much of anything. Hanzo had barely made any promises at all and yet it was like he was being offered the moon and all the stars to go with it.

In the end all he could do was just nod his head as he swallowed the lump in his throat that was keeping him every bit as silent as this guy's very presence was.

"Mmm, well maybe we will in fact explore that together then," he said as he fished something out of his breast coat pocket of his jacket and handed it to Jesse. He was a little flabbergasted to see it was a business card of all things. Just who was this guy? "You may call this number when you find your tongue, cowboy. Until then, I think you are right in guessing that my worthless brother will not be joining me for the party. Enjoy this den of empty promises, and when you're sick of it, you know how to find me."

He was left somewhat speechless as Hanzo flicked up the top of his hat to send it a little askew on his head before he walked away, tossing on his jacket with all the flourish of a model on a walkway. Dear god, just what kind of thing had he just agreed to? Suddenly stories his parents used to tell him of meeting handsome strangers on lonely roads and in empty bars flashed in his head, warnings of the devil himself trying to trap unwary men and women in his grasp.

"Holy shit," he whispered to himself as he looked at the card. He was going to need a drink for this.

He was going to need a lot of drinks for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything I love about Hanzo, it is just how damn domineering he is. His presence is so hardcore I think Reaper wishes he could be that cool, and the archer doesn't have to try half as hard to get the same effect.
> 
> Speaking of Reaper I promise next chapter some MercyKill goodness. Don't know if it will get into smuttiness territory or not. Depends on how long the chapter goes on for, but at the very least it will lay the groundwork for it.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Seriously, I adore reading opinions on my stories.


	4. Let Me be Good to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I probably could have waited a couple days to get this one out, but to be perfectly honest I was so eager to get to this part that I just sort of had to get it written out right away. I've been on such a MercyKill kick lately I just had to write up something for them and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.
> 
> Slight warning, there is going to be a light level of erotic content in this chapter. Honestly given the subject of this story so far, that should not shock you.

Angela had to admit to herself, she had no idea Jesse McCree could be such a party animal. In the short time it had taken for her and Genji to go out onto the dance floor and had left him alone apparently something had happened because he'd been doing quick shots at the bar when they'd found him again. He seemed like the kind of guy who'd happily drank before he was legal and therefor had a bit of a resistance to alcohol already, but he was good and well on his way to drunk when they'd gone back back and Genji's brother had been nowhere in sight.

She hadn't been sure if the two instances were related in any way, but before she could ask where the older Shimada had went, Jesse had happily pulled them over and offered to get them both drinks if they wanted them. She wasn't even much of a drinker and it had been hard to refuse, swept up in the mood of the cowboy. He'd certainly been a bubbly drunk, that was for sure. The evening had quickly devolved into shots and glasses of mixed content, the three of them dancing together and then a very loud cab drive home where they couldn't stop laughing as they were all dropped off at their respective homes one at a time.

It had been nearly three in the morning by the time she'd reached her apartment, Lena already asleep in her own room and Angela tried her best to be quiet. The other woman was a treat of a roommate but their schedules often were at odds with one another, Angela often getting home late from classes or the like and usually sleeping in late while Lena was more the early to bed and early to rise type. She had to be though, considering her job.

The brunette woman was a pilot of the British government, stationed here at a cooperate base in LA. She hadn't wanted to actually live on base though and had been looking for someone to share a small flat with, and Angela had been fresh to America at the time too. After answering her ad in the paper, delighted to find another foreigner that was also a stranger to this country, they'd met up and talked over the details of living together. So far it had been working out well, though it often involved much sneaking in at night to keep quiet since Lena often got up at the crack of dawn to get online to see her girlfriend over a video call before she had to head into the base for work. Since the military woman was just as careful not to disturb Angela sleeping in almost every day, it worked well for both of them.

Slipping out of her clothes and happy to take a fast shower, she fell to her bed and sighed softly. The alcohol in her system would let her sleep soon but the pure joy of how the night had gone was even better. Genji shouldn't have been drinking really considering his age but they'd all been having such a good time she hadn't been able to bring herself to say anything. No wonder her brother had left. He'd probably figured it was a pointless cause to try to drag him out of there. Though, as dearly as she loved her best friend, it wasn't his surprise appearance at the club that had been the highlight of the evening.

She smiled softly as she held up a card Jesse had slipped her earlier just as they'd been making their way home, a card for Blackwatch. It was an odd name, one that ringed familiar in her mind but she was too out of it to remember why. On the back there was a number scrawled out in ink, slightly smudged from being in her pocket but still legible. Honestly the handwriting made it harder to read than anything else. Jesse didn't have the best penmanship. Still, she bit her bottom lip as she looked at it, the numbers reading out as if they were the key to unlocking the secrets of the universe.

Would it get Jesse in trouble that she'd given him her boss' cell phone number? It was after all a very private thing, and that man seemed to be all about comfort and boundaries. If she were sober then she probably wouldn't be so eager to try it out. As it was, her decision making skills had been totally impaired about five or six drinks ago and she had nothing to hold her back from fumbling with her phone.

It didn't occur to her the hour of the night, even though she'd been so careful not to wake Lena because it was late. That was more habit than conscious decision. As it was, caution was thrown to the wind as she dialed the number of the man she was so eager to talk to and she giggled happily as she pressed it to her ear and waited. It rang out loudly in her ear but after a few times she felt herself pout. No answer.

"Gabriel Reyes here," a smooth but deep voice suddenly spoke out and she gasped in both surprise and delight.

"Hello!" she said happily before realizing she had to be quiet. "Sorry for calling like this but-"

"I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number, I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can," the rest of the message interrupted.

Oh… his voice mail. Well, that was disappointing. She supposed leaving a message was better than nothing though so she cleared her throat, figuring maybe she should try to do this calmly so as not to betray how sauced she was. Something in the back of her mind told her he wouldn't find that very attractive. It took only a moment for the beep to sound as she cleared her throat again and tried not to sound too drunk.

"Hello, Mr. Reyes," she said. Okay, so far so good. "I know it's late but I wanted to let you know that Jesse made it back just fine. A cab took us home and he reached his home before it went to mine. Don't want you to worry. Heh… you seem like a worrier…"

She smiled, already starting to drift from her inner monologue that letting on she was drunk was a bad idea. Instead her mouth was just working on autopilot, saying everything she wanted to without the filter of common sense.

"You know, you look like you could use someone to help you relax. I might be able to help you with that, if your interested. God knows I am in you. Why don't you call me back and we'll find out all the nice things I can do to you? We'll make plans. I'll be waiting."

Her tone had turned sultry by that point, wanting to make sure it was clear what the meaning of her words were, before she hung up and happily let herself fall to the pillows. It was a good way to end the night and she felt completely at peace with the world.

* * *

The world was hell and Angela hated it.

Groaning and in pain, the medical student wondered how she could have been so dumb as to go and get herself as drunk as she had last night. It had been scientifically proven alcohol made you feel like garbage the next day around the same time Eratosthenes had figured out the circumference of the Earth. So why had she been so dumb to think it was a good idea to get drunk?

Sadly Lena's alarm had woken her up, leaving her with only a few hours she'd actually been asleep, and she'd had to listen to her get ready for her day as she moved around in the kitchen. Even the smallest sounds seemed too loud to her but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to the other woman since the headache was her own fault and complaining would just seem rude. So she'd just crawled out of bed, feeling groggy and sore, determined to get some aspirin and water and just go back to bed.

"Oy, Angela, you look awful," her roommate said from the kitchen as she observed her as she poured herself some cereal. "What happened last night?"

"Club, drinks… cowboy," she grumbled before she sat down at the kitchen table. "Can you please, please pour me some water?"

"Sure. Give me just a tick," the pilot said as she grabbed a glass and their water purifier from the fridge and setting it down in front of her. It was heavenly, smooth and cold as she drank it, soothing her dry throat immediately. "Must have been a wild party or something, huh? You don't usually wake up looking like this."

"Mmmm, something like that," she said. Lena knew about her tastes since it had come up before and the contact information of the club was on the fridge just in case of emergencies, but she didn't often get into details. Lena didn't strike her as the particularly adventurous type in the bedroom, mostly gushing about things like how cute her girlfriend back in London looked in sweaters and mittens. It was sweet but struck her as completely vanilla so leashes and collars weren't top priority to bring up. While she'd never made a big deal about Angela's tastes, they'd never discussed it at length either besides the conversation about the issue of sometimes bringing someone home for fun that all roommates had. "Ran into an old face, and drinks happened. A lot of drinks."

"Oh wow. Well, least you had fun."

"Yeah, but I'm paying for it now," she sighed. Good thing she didn't have classes on Friday, but still she felt like trash anyway. Luckily Lena was nice enough to help her out, getting her some painkillers and making her some toast she could nibble on while Angela tried to will the headache away. It wasn't even sunrise yet so she sat in silence as her roommate got ready for her day, slowly letting herself just relax.

"Going to call Emily?" she asked eventually once the water and toast were gone and the pounding had gone from a harsh throbbing to just a dull ache.

"Oh no. She said she was going to do some Christmas shopping today so I imagine she's pretty tired by now. I mean, eight hour time difference is bad enough without bothering her when she's had a busy day. I'll shoot her a text message to say hello though, let her know I'm thinking of her," Lena answered.

"That's sweet," she said with a smile, though something tugged at her memory for some reason. A message? She wasn't sure why but something about that phrase was clicking in her mind as something important. Something…

"Oh mein Gott!" Angela cried out suddenly in panic. That voice mail!

"Angela, what's wrong?!" Lena cried out in surprise when the med student raced back to her room, nearly tripping over her own two feet several times.

"Nein! Nein, nein, nein!" she cried after she'd picked up her phone and looked at her call history. Sure enough, she'd called him last night. Took his number, dialed it and said those stupid things. Made even worse was the fact he hadn't ever told her his number himself and she'd instead gotten it from another source. Would that bother him? This seemed like the kind of thing that would bother him. "Ahhh, he's going to think I'm some kind of creep."

She couldn't help but groan in frustration and anger, blaming the alcohol mostly but knowing it was her own fault for letting herself get so bad in the first place.

"You drunk called someone, didn't you?" Lena asked from the doorway.

"Yes."

"Said anything embarrassing?"

"I solicited a man I met yesterday for sex."

"Ouch. Well, most guys like that so maybe it'll work out."

Angela glared over her shoulder at her before sighing. Maybe it would in fact work out but somehow she doubted it. Perhaps she should call back, apologize for her behavior. If she admitted to him that she had been drunk and just said some stupid things maybe she could smooth it over.

It didn't help that he looked so drop dead gorgeous she'd wanted to cuddle up to him almost the second she'd seen him, stern frown and hard eyes or not.

"What time is it?" she asked out loud.

"Almost six o'clock," Lena replied.

"Okay… I… I think I'm just going to lay down for a while," she sighed. "Sorry for the drama."

Lena only chuckled.

"Hey, like I haven't stuck my foot in my mouth over things before?" she asked before waving. "In that case, I'm going to head out so you can have some quiet. Mind doing the dishes when you're awake again?"

"Okay," she agreed and climbed back in bed while her roommate closed her door for her. Sighing softly, she figured she should do her best to fix this, at least to be polite. Maybe her chances with this man were already blown but she should at least give him an easy out instead of making him think he had a bimbo on his hands.

Not trusting herself enough to call though, and worried he might still be asleep, she just sent him a quick text.

'Hello. This is Angela. We met at the club yesterday. Sent you a voice mail last night, but just ignore it. Jesse and I met up and had some drinks. Got kind of foolish pretty quickly. By the way, he gave me your number to contact you. That okay?'

Yeah, that seemed fine. Polite, to the point and it explained why her previous message would sound so flaky. Not the best first impression but maybe with luck it would smooth over. If not, it wasn't the end of the world. Crashing and burning with a guy wasn't going to ruin her life, even if he did look good enough to want to drag to bed and work out all that stress he was carrying around.

It was a couple hours later when her phone vibrated and she groggily opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep as she picked it up and checked to see who had messaged her. She felt honest surprise when she saw it was from him and quickly opened the message to see if she'd salvaged the situation or caused herself to stay horribly single for the foreseeable future.

'Wow. So that voice mail was interesting. I guess you made your intentions clear. I don't mind. You just didn't strike me as so bold. Not that it's a bad thing. Normally Jesse handing out my contact information might be a bother but I'll give it a slide if you were both drinking. He knows I wanted to talk to you anyway, so it's fine. Thanks for making sure he got home safe, especially if you were under the influence too. That was very responsible of you.'

Angela couldn't help but give out a sigh of relief. Well, looks like he was more laid back than she had first thought, which was a good thing. She'd been scared she'd really screwed up for a while there. Seemed she'd gotten a pass, maybe because she had been able to ensure Jesse was back home safe and sound. That had probably mattered more than any drunken flirting over the phone. Looks like she was in the clear, and she couldn't be more grateful for that.

Wondering if she should push her luck and maybe turn this to her favor, she hesitated for a few moments before sending him a message in reply.

'I'm glad you didn't think I was being rude but I can promise you bold is certainly me. I'm no shy waif. In fact, I'd really like to get to know you. I don't have classes today. Maybe you'd like to meet up for lunch?'

It was simple and easy, nothing too flirty about it but a promise to talk about this attraction if he was interested. If he wasn't then she'd just chalk it up to life and move on.

After a few moments another message popped up on her phone.

'I always have lunch at 1. Tell me where you want to meet and I'll buy you a meal.'

She grinned happily and quickly sent him a message back, listing a little dinner she often ate at and felt a little thrill go through her. She had plenty of time before then to get some more rest and get ready beforehand, though it was hard to get back to sleep for a second time. In the end she just made herself some strong coffee and dug through her closet to see what she should wear. It wasn't a date at the club with sexy music, hot atmosphere and provocative clothing but she was more than willing to take it.

In the end she'd dressed up a little, wanting to look nice. It was too cold for a dress, but she put on a nice skirt with leggings and a sweater, slipping her necklace with her two rings on it and headed off to the dinner. It was a nice little place, mostly doing breakfast and lunch for cheap because of all the students nearby, with free wifi and limitless coffee. More casual than romantic, but she figured it was for the best. This could easily be either first date or just casual meeting and she didn't want to screw up her chances by coming on too strong either way before he even came in the door. It was a good middle ground that could go one way or another depending on their mood. Perfect place to start and see where it went.

Walking from her apartment had made her a couple minutes late so it wasn't a surprise to see the man already waiting at the front door, checking his phone. A smile tugged at her lips and she walked up to him to say hello.

"Hey there," she said. "I'm sorry. Were you waiting long?"

"Hm, oh no. Just got here," he said as he slipped the tech into his back pocket. "They got good food in there?"

"It's not bad. Greasy and terribly unhealthy," she admitted. "It's cheap though, so a girl on a budget can't mind too much."

"Heh. Sounds like my kind of place then. Here let me," he replied as he held the door open for her. Oh wow. What a gentlemen. She walked in happily, and slid down into a booth with him as a waitress came up to take their orders. She herself just ordered a club sandwich and a side salad while he got a burger with fries, settled down with their drinks while they waited.

"Thanks for agreeing to come out and see me. I hope I'm not taking you away from your work," she said to him while she sipped on her coffee to warm up. It was still rather cold outside, and it was only going to get colder as the month went on, no doubt.

"It's no big deal. I sometimes just eat at the office but not all the time," he admitted. "Besides, I owe you a treat at the very least for getting Jesse home safe last night. He was a complete mess when he came in this morning so it was easy to guess he'd gotten himself pretty trashed."

"Yes, we had quite the evening. I hope he was okay though. I can't imagine it was easy working this morning," she replied.

"With luck it'll teach him not to drink so much on nights he knows he has to come in the next day," he said with a snort before smiling at her. It was hard to keep her cheeks from heating up at the sight. He looked really, really good when he relaxed a bit and it only made her want to see if she could coax that look out more. "In any case, he'll be fine. He was already feeling better by the time I was leaving so I doubt he's in any serious risk, though Sombra has been talking pretty loudly to him all day just to bug him."

"Sombra?" she asked.

"My daughter," Gabriel answered causally. "She's a brat but I love her. Then again what sixteen year old doesn't act like that?"  
Angela felt surprised at that news. She hadn't realized Gabriel had a child and one so old at that. He really didn't look that old. Had that been an unforeseen circumstance of youth or something?

"She's adopted," he stated casually and Angela flushed. Had she been so obvious?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's something I get a lot of, since I'm only about a decade and a half older than her. It's not like there aren't dumb kids who go and get someone knocked up the second puberty starts," he said with a shrug. "It was during the Omnic Crisis. I was stationed in Mexico a lot and I met her. She was an orphan, nothing to her name. I saw her and it was love at first sight, so I took her back home with me. I wanted her to be safe, you know?"

"Oh wow. That's very sweet, Mr. Reyes," she said, honestly meaning it. "She lost her parents then?"

"Mmm, yeah. It was early on in her life though. She was orphaned at four. Says she doesn't even remember them that well," he explained.

Angela felt honest regret and pity for the girl. Things like that were always tough. She herself knew that all too well.

"Well, it seems like she found a good father," she said before deciding to change the subjects. Such things always got her a little mopey and she didn't want to bring the mood down by discussing the former war. "At least Jesse only had a hangover to worry about. I think he needed to relax and went a little overboard with it. It was clear he was very nervous."

"Oh?"

"Well, he didn't do anything foolish or anything, but he did seem to be on edge while we were talking," she explained. "I mostly discussed the ins and outs of the scene and my own experiences, to try and put him at ease. It's only as big of a deal as you let it be after all."

"Couldn't agree more," he replied before he grinned a bit and leaned in a bit over the table, arms resting on the edge. "Though it makes me wonder about your experiences. You certainly seemed eager to share with me judging from your phone call."  
She felt her cheeks go a bit pink and couldn't help but feel a little abashed.

"I was drunk too," she excused.

"Does that mean you weren't being honest or were being too honest?" he asked curiously.

"Probably too honest," she admitted to him. "You don't seem like the type to enjoys boundaries crossed so easily. I was worried I might have offended you."

"If you'd said that sober the first time we'd even met maybe I would have been," he replied with a shrug. "You were polite enough though just inviting me out to drinks and then this. I'm not going to fault a pretty lady for losing inhibitions after a night of drinking."

The college student had to admit, she certainly felt a bit of relief at hearing that.

"Oh good. I never want to make anyone feel uncomfortable with me," she stated. "As a dominate, I really should have known better, but thank you so much for the pass anyway."

"No problem. I… wait, the fuck?" he asked, suddenly looking surprised as he stared at her. She couldn't help but be confused at how quickly he'd stopped and sputtered a little, like those old vinyl records her grandfather would listen to that would sometimes go off track. "What did you just say?"

"Uh… not wanting to make others uncomfortable?" she guessed, even as she had the feeling that was exactly what she'd just done to him.

"No, not that. Well, yes that but mostly the other thing. You're a dom?" he asked and he looked so surprised she didn't know if she should laugh or be offended he was so shocked by it.

"Of course I am. Why, did you think that I wasn't?" she asked. It was mostly why she'd wanted to talk to him so badly. He was a total legend and master from what she'd heard at the club. She'd been dying to swap stories with him, maybe even get a few pointers since she herself had only been doing it a few years, and the attraction had come pretty naturally after she'd met him face to face.

"I'd kind of assumed you were a sub," he admitted to her, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry. You just look pretty vanilla is all. I'd figured you liked to take."

"I didn't realize I came off that way," she said. Then again she'd only had a few partners and wasn't yet used to mingling with strangers. Did others have that impression of her too? "What made you think that?"

"I guess mostly the way you dressed, which I realize is stupid now that I'm saying it out loud," he stated. "Maybe it was the way you carried yourself too. I wouldn't have figured you for the type that was into the stuff I did."

"Mmm, well I'm not what I would call the traditional dom," she confessed. "I mean, I like tying others up and all that, but there are other things they do that I'm not much into."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I don't like inflicting pain or humiliating my partner at all," she informed him. "I detest name calling too. I more like to take care of my partner, pamper them and make them feel at ease. Of course I do tease a little but I'm probably much more gentle than other doms."

"Well, I have to admit that does make sense for someone studying to become a doctor," he admitted before she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I couldn't help but notice how high strung you looked when we first met," she confessed. "I might have been drunk but my offer to help you relax was genuine. I wouldn't see how you being in control of a session would help you relax much though, since the pressure to perform is usually on the one who's in charge."

"You're serious then?" he asked her before coughing. "I'm not a sub either though."

"And?" she asked him pointedly.

The food arrived at that moment but he didn't reach out to start eating. It seemed she'd caught him in a quandary. Did he not like the idea? Maybe he had only been interested when he'd thought she was a submissive.

"I thought perhaps you might enjoy switching," she stated plainly so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "I'm not asking you to be my sub or anything like that, at least not all the time. We're both doms though, and I think we could at least show each other a thing or two. If it works out we have a nice time, and if not then we learn we don't either sub and then move on and laugh it off. Only if you're interested of course."

In the end it could just be a simple exchanging of ideas and styles. She'd already heard he was on the more extreme side of BDSM and she'd never done much of that rough stuff but she was willing to give it a shot with someone who had a reputation for caring so much about his partner's comfort. Everything she'd heard about him had been good so she really was eager to give this a chance but only if he was too.

"You're serious?" he asked her. "You want me to sub for you, and you for me?"

"If switching is okay with you. If not we'll ignore my offer and just eat lunch. I should say though that I wouldn't want to sub all the time either, so I can understand if the idea doesn't appeal to you even part of the time."

He seemed to be thinking it over, picking up a couple fries and munching on them but from the look in his eyes he didn't seem to even be tasting them, instead just looking for something to do with his hands. He seemed really shocked. Had this been a bad idea?

"I've only ever topped before," he finally said.

"So have I," she assured him. "This would be new for both of us."

"And you want me? Why not someone else?"

"Like I said, I like making my partners relax, and you seem like you could use my brand of… a healing touch."

He snorted at that, hiding his laughter behind his fist before smirking at her.

"You're damn pretty, Ange," he said with a smirk, and his tone seemed to shift a little, getting almost predatory with a soft growl. "I don't give up control easily."

"Neither do I," she replied back in a challenge. The mood seemed to shift suddenly from a relaxed little dinner lunch to something else entirely. Something bare and raw, a basic need that had been driving life on for millions of years.

"You got a place?" he asked her.

"My roommate won't be back for hours," she assured him.

Apparently that was all it took because suddenly he was standing up and throwing money down on the table for food they hadn't even eaten. She didn't care though as he took her hand and eagerly pulled her out with him, following him gratefully. The walk that had taken her nearly half an hour was done in five minutes by his car. It was a flurry of motions she couldn't clearly remember, just leaving the restaurant and somehow ending up at her door.

To the day she died she didn't think she would remember who kissed who first. It hadn't been sweet or gentle, but she was reasonably sure he grabbed her arms after one of them had moved forward and shoved her against the door as she moaned. It was a feat to pull her keys out and get the door unlocked as much as she was fumbling, too distracted by the tongue pushing into her mouth to pay much attention to anything else.

He was pure heat, even touching him seemed to burn. His sun kissed skin felt like fire under her fingers and in the cold of December it was all to tempting to just drown in the sensations. While he had seemed a little hesitant at first when they'd been discussing this, it was all too clear he was into the idea now.

The door flew open with a bang when she finally was able to turn the key in the lock and kicked it open behind her, pulling him in with her. After closing and securing it, she went right back to kissing him, this time wrapping her arms around him and moaning into his mouth as her nails dug into the fleece of his hat and tore it off to toss to the side.

"Wanting me naked already, cariña?" he asked gruffly, and while she didn't have the faintest idea what that word meant, she liked the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. His accent wasn't very thick, but the way he said foreign words made her toes curl in pleasure. "You should know I do these things in steps."

"Mmm, how you do it doesn't matter much," she informed him as she smirked. "My place, my rules."

"Sounds fair," he admitted. "Though you're going to get it later. You say you don't like pain play but I bet I could make you sing."

She found herself doubting his words though it would be interesting to find out. After all, a part of this was wanting to find out more about herself and tastes. It didn't sound so bad to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him try it on her at least once. For now though, she led the way to her room and pushed him to sit down on her bed, eager to show him what she could do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely sorry this cut off right before it got to the really good stuff but I didn't want to end up rushing any good smut between the two or cutting it short right in the middle of it. Besides, having a whole chapter for them will be a good excuse to stretch it out and really get into detail of their fun times.
> 
> I'd kept it quiet on Angela being a dom because I wanted it to be a pleasant surprise for Gabriel and the audience. She has such a caring attitude I think she would be one of those types that doesn't think of herself much and more often sees to other people's comfort, which is what any self-respecting top should do under any circumstances. On the other hand I never saw her as the chains and spikes type, which Gabriel is very much so, so I gave her a different style of how she sees to her lover's needs. Don't worry though. I plan on the next chapter being very juicy in its own way.


	5. A Clean Place is a Safe Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm very sorry this took a while to get to. Sadly summer is never a good time for me because it gets super busy at work, and this year I ended up going to a convention. First one in years actually and I went full out with it in preparation. Between taking extra hours for more money, working on cosplay and other matters, I just hadn't been able to focus on fanfiction lately. Luckily things are finally slowing down and my life is getting back on track.
> 
> Not much else to really say so I'll just right to the chapter. I hope sincerely that it is enjoyable.

Angela was not sure if she seemed overly eager or just confident as she gently pushed the older man to sit down on top of her bed. She was not hearing any kind of complaints from him so she had to assume that it was going well so far. Gabriel seemed like the type that could quickly say something if he did not like what was going on, probably loudly to boot, so she didn't feel she had any reason to worry about her performance just yet. Still, she wanted to watch him closely and make sure that things did not go awry for the two of them before she even had a proper chance to really get started.

It threw her for a little bit of a loop that he had seemed to assume she was a sub and she was eager to prove him wrong. The med student wanted to show him just how nice it could be to let his partner be in charge but it was clear he had certain expectations. If she didn't do a good job then this would be over before she had a proper chance to prove herself for him. It wasn't making her feel nervous but there certainly was a very strong desire inside of her to make sure she did not screw up this chance.

She hadn't done any of this since Genji and that had been months ago. He had been fun, up for anything and more than willing to experiment in any way, shape or form. He'd never minded the thought of her being in charge in the bedroom, willing as long as the sex was exciting and that had never been a problem. With him, she had been free to explore new ideas and toys at almost any time to learn what worked and what didn't for the pair of them.

This was different though, much more different. Gabriel Reyes was someone that she wanted to impress and might judge her pretty harshly if she didn't live up to her claims that she could make him feel good. He was not just some friend of hers there to experiment with. He was another dominant, experienced in what he liked and already had admitted to her that he had never strayed from that path. She had a feeling that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and if she screwed it up in any way then it would not be happening a second time.

The fact of the matter was, she needed to entice him hard enough to get him to stick around for a while if this was going to go anywhere to lead up to the hot and heavy stuff.

Kneeling down in front of him, she licked her lips and decided this was actually exciting to her in and of itself. No, she was in no way nervous. The idea of the challenge was actually burning her in ways she was really enjoying.

"Anything I should know that you don't like?" she asked him as she unzipped his jeans with a crooked little smile. Her eyes met him as he watched her, and she had to admit she was pleased when she saw obvious eagerness in his gaze. "Any actions I shouldn't take."

"Just watch the teeth. I don't like being bit," he admitted. "At least not down there. Scrapping them over the skin is fine though."

She laughed a bit, unable to help herself. It wasn't even funny but for some reason the sound escaped past her lips anyway. He was already assuming where this was going, and while she wouldn't mind giving him a nice little blow job, it wasn't what she had in mind for the moment. Even more so considering his attitude. He wasn't being rude by any stretch of the word, but he certainly was thinking very clearly she was just going to be servicing him. Yes, she wanted to make him feel good but she wanted to rock his world too.

Frankly, he needed to be shook up a little, and she had a feeling she knew how to do it.

"No worries. I think I can restrain myself," she assured him. "Once we get to it, that is. Oh, of course the other thing. If you want it to stop, my safe word is mercy. Just go ahead and say it if you want it to stop, okay?"

"Mercy. Okay, got it," he said. "Heh. I doubt you'll be able to get me to say it though."

She smirked at the challenge, though she didn't feel it would matter much this time. Truthfully it might be hard to get him to say it, especially if this was a first session but you were never supposed to push that hard the first time anyway. She wanted to really nudge at his limits eventually when she got to know him better but having no idea what those even were at the moment, she was flying blind. All she knew at the moment was the idea of giving up control didn't seem to mesh well with his style.

It was something she could work with and test the waters in a way she figured they'd both be comfortable with.

Hopefully.

"I just want you to relax for now," she said as she pulled at his jeans down to his ankles, though did nothing to get them past his boots and instead left them bundled up around his feet. She saw to his jacket next, still with a bit of snow on the shoulders before she tossed it carelessly aside.  
He fidgeted a little as she climbed on his lap and removed his shirt, but she stopped suddenly when she'd only exposed his stomach.

"Stay still."

The words were calm, but the intention was clear. It was an order, the first of many that might come in this session. She looked at him closely, gauging his reaction. Gabriel did seem to frown a little at her command, but listened. Inwardly, she let herself feel relieved. Instinctively she knew this would probably be the biggest challenge for a while was just getting him to see her authority. Right now, he was listening to her but only begrudgingly. That wasn't what she wanted at all.

She wanted him to want to obey her, to listen and do what she told him to do in the interest of pleasure. Not for hers, or even just his own, but for their mutual satisfaction. Angela had no desire to make Gabriel listen to her, but for him to want to listen, just like she hoped she would want to follow his commands when they came.

Though, judging from his reaction, that all might be a while coming.

Wishing to placate him, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. Not 'Good boy' or anything of the like she might usually use. He might see that as condescending. It was important he see she was doing her best to respect him in this as well as how he was feeling.

Removing his shirt afterward, she let herself indulge in a moment of weakness as she looked him up and down. His body was downright yummy looking. It felt so cliché to her when the term chiseled jumped into her head but she couldn't think of anything more suited. This was obviously a man who took very good care of his body and let women reap the benefits. Admittedly, she could not help but feel a little grateful.

"Are you planning on staring the whole time or doing something?" he challenged her.

"Mmm, either are very tempting choices, Mr. Reyes," she purred before shaking her head and standing up. "No. I have something very specific in mind for you. Stay on the bed, and only move what I move for you. Understand?"

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream for this," he growled before she caught his chin in her hand and forced him to look up at her. For the smallest of moments there had been resistance, his face staying firm until he went along with her pulling his chin up to make his eyes meet her gaze. It was clear she couldn't make him do anything. He was strong, no doubt stronger than even Genji. He wouldn't be moved unless he wanted to go along with it.

However, he had seemed to remember himself and her rule, and had gone along with it. The fact made her smile. He was either learning or his curiosity to see what she could do was still pulling him through. Either way, it was a victory in her book, one she was more than eager to take. Any fool with a few knots in rope could get someone at their mercy. It was another thing all together to get someone to willingly submit. The fact this man was following her rules at the moment thrilled her more than she could possibly ever explain.

"Right now, I am in charge," she informed him. "Save your promises for what you will do to me and keep them in your own head. After all, it might be the only thing that leaves you sane by the time I'm through with you."

There was defiance in his eyes. Clearly he didn't agree but he stayed silent. It seemed step by step she was convincing him to submit.

If she wasn't so into this, she might have squealed at how accomplished she was feeling.

He was not entirely naked, but she decided to leave his pants around his legs. They were working on his lunch break after all, so there was a bit off a time crunch. Besides, it would work as soft binding for now. He wouldn't be able to jump up and run off at a split second. It was good enough for their first attempt.  
His hands though would need a more classic approach. She went to her dresser and pulled a couple things out from the middle drawer before sauntering back to him, a pair of padded handcuffs in one hand and a scarf in the other.

"You're clearly a woman who believes in being prepared," he noted as he eyed the soft, yellow leather on the cuffs and the white lacy scarf. "Was this planned when we agreed to go out for lunch or you always have such things close by."

"What? You don't?" she asked him.

"Heh. Fair point," he admitted, smirking a little as he did so.

Not wanting to waste time, she moved his arms behind his back, noting how he didn't resist her at all in the slightest this time and allowed the cuffs to be put on without any fuss. Satisfied they were snug and would keep his hands out of the way, she then set to looping the make-shift blindfold over his eyes. She had actual ones, padded and sure to keep him from seeing, but she felt the scarf was better in this instance. The white material was just a little sheer, even when doubling it over like she had before tying it around his head. He would be able to make out basic shapes if he tried hard enough though it would not be enough to be able to see details. It would give him just the barest glimpses of what she was doing, something that would probably be more maddening than actually being fully blinded.

Angela needed to take Gabriel's need for control and dangle it in front of him, just enough for him to see what he was losing, but also to make it clear what he would gain in return. Willing submission would come with many, many rewards. If fortune favored her boldness, he would even come to like it and seek it from her eagerly.

"Comfortable?" she asked him. This could possibly be the very first time he'd ever been made helpless like this, even in such a light way. Maybe not, if he'd ever tried self-bondage but she wasn't entirely convinced he'd ever done such a thing, even to learn the feeling of helplessness on his own terms. She needed to know that he was okay, and in this case silent cues from his reactions were not going to be enough.

"I'm… I'm fine," he stated after a moment. He twisted around just a little, either to make himself comfortable or to test the strength of the cuffs, she wasn't sure. "The leather is soft, actually. Softer than what I'm used to. Did you oil it?"

"Like I said, I don't like pain play," she informed him, gently placing a hand on his knee. "This is to help you relax."

"Yeah, well, relaxed is not exactly something I'm feeling right now," he stated. "I mean that in a good way though."

"Don't worry," she giggled. "You will be by the time this is over."

"Promise?"

"Of course."  
Kneeling down in front of him, her hands moved over his legs, slowly and without much aim for now. She just wanted to experience this for the moment. The feel of his skin, the sight of his body, it was so lovely and all hers. Anyone sane would want to indulge a little. There were imperfections though, mostly in scars. Most were small, simple star bursts that looked like bullet wounds, a firm reminder he had been a soldier in the infamous Omnic Crisis, but one caught her eye rather easily.

There was one right in his stomach, jagged and zig-zagged. Not the clean cut of a surgery, and oddly puffy looking even though it had clearly healed long ago. It looked as if it might have once been infected. Maybe a bad cut, but the pattern on it… it seemed inflicted that way on purpose.

"Angela? You stopped."

"Oh… just building the anticipation," she lied in a way she hoped sounded smooth, seductive, and most of all convincing. It was something that had caught her eye so easily she was sure others before her had noticed but she did not want to risk bringing the mood down by asking about it. "Don't worry. I won't tease for long."

From the sight of it, she wouldn't need to anyway. He was clearly turned on, his member hard and exposed to her gaze. It was downright sinful to look at, the way it almost seemed to twitch when she leaned in to blow a puff of air on the tip. Just the sound of his intake of breath, a sharp hiss in the otherwise quiet room, was proof enough that this was affecting him more than he was willing to let on.

"Mmm, poor Mr. Reyes," she cooed as she wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly pumped him in what had to be an agonizingly drawn-out pace. "You seem so pent up, so aggravated. It must be stressful, your own business to manage and Jesse to take care of. I know firsthand he can be a handful. No wonder you're so on edge. Ah, but it's okay now."

Her tongue poked out for just a moment, dragging from the base of his cock all the way to the head before she planted the softest of kisses at his slit, causing his hips to jerk suddenly.

"Shh. Shush now. It's okay," she whispered. "I'm here. I'll make it all better."

It would be kinder to just give him what he clearly needed and just go down on him until he came, but there was still a bit of a malicious streak in her as well as the desire to make him ache for this. A blow job would be too easy. It was common, easily anticipated and would not leave a very lasting impression if it wasn't the best he'd ever gotten. She'd be competing with who knew how many women on that front and had no desire to test those waters just yet. This would need a more unique touch, something that was a bit of a favorite of hers anyway.

Leaving again for just a moment, she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek as she gently drug what she'd gotten against his abs. A giggle escaped her as she watched him flinch back, clearly not expecting the ticklish sensation of the feather duster she was dragging over his skin.

"The fuck?" he asked as he turned his head a bit around to 'look' at her. "What is that?"

"You can't tell?" she asked him teasingly as she pulled it lower, tickling his stomach with it, right over his navel. Another curse escaped him and she adored the reaction. "What's the matter? Are you ticklish, Mr. Reyes?"

"God damn it, you don't play fair," he groaned out. He scooted back a little but her free hand snuck down to his ass and gave a sudden pinch on his cheek. "DAMN IT!"

This time she gave a full out laugh instead of a giggle. She just couldn't help it. He was being too cute for words. His reactions were so obvious but he had not yet said the magic word to make it stop. For whatever reason, he was holding on. Maybe stubborn pride was keeping him from admitting someone torturing him sexually was too much for him to handle, or maybe, just maybe he was secretly liking it even if it was putting him completely out of his comfort zone.

Angela decided to put forth a challenge of her own, just to see if he would take the bait.

"You know what you have to say if you need this to stop," she reminded him. "Just one simple word and you're free. I'll let you go and we can do something where you feel… safer."

He snarled at the last word and shook his head.

"You're going to have to try a lot fucking harder than that if you're going to get me to give up," he replied.

"Good to know," she replied before kissing him. This time it was no soft peck of assurance or teasing action. She took full control of the moment, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He seemed to realize it was a battle for dominance fairly quickly and did not give in to her demanding pace with any submission in mind. Instead he fought her, tried to beat her in this one little moment. It thrilled her to have such a fiery man in her bed, such a strong will. When it came to be her turn to submit, she knew he would not go easy on her, would make her pay for every moment he endured of this at her hand. This kiss was like some little thrilling prequel, the hot and wet feel of his tongue fighting her for control was just a taste of what was to come.

She had to admit, the idea was starting to appeal to her more than she had thought it would when she'd started to envision this partnership of theirs.

While they kissed, she did not lighten up on him at all. Every odd moment she would tickle him with the duster, making him flinch and writhe. It was blowing his concentration something fierce too, because as must as he was trying, the kiss was following her pattern. Slowly but surely, he was submitting to her, even in this and the feeling was driving her wild. Such a strong, fierce man and he was giving up control to her technique.

But when the feathers came down on his weeping cock, that's when he pulled away and howled. The medical student could not help but drink in the sight as he fell back onto the bed and snarled as he started to buck his hips. He wasn't trying to get away from the tickling though, but push into it.

Gabriel needed more and he couldn't have been more obvious if he were begging for it.

"Fuck… fuck, fuck it," he growled out. He could be frothing at the mouth, he sounded so desperate. "Fuck, this is killing me! Give me more!"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. He stared up at her, clearly shocked by her simple denial but the expression on his face looked as if she'd denied a man starving to death a final meal. "You think it was going to be that easy? Come now. Give me a little credit."

"Damn you. What do you even want from me? You want me to beg?" he asked her with a hiss.

"I want no more than what I am getting," she stated, tapping the end of the duster's handle right on the head of his cock playfully. "The sight of you so helpless, so lost and dependent on me, it's intoxicating. As a fellow top, you should know just how that feels. God, you look so handsome like this. It's absolutely amazing how divine you seem while being so utterly helpless. It's a beautiful paradox. I can't imagine how maddening it must be though, to know a simple little band of feathers is making you this way. It must be driving you insane."

He simply growled in response, almost like a wounded animal.

"How delightful," she whispered in response.

Stroke followed another and another, trailing the tips of the feathers over his member. Other moments she rubbed it fully over him, or tapped at his length with the wood of the handle. It was driving him up the wall, she could just tell, and the sight of his reactions were so delicious it was almost enough to break her concentration. For a second she had thought she'd seen him bite his lip and that sight alone would have been enough to make her wet if she wasn't already so aroused by what they were already doing together.

It might have been a bit cruel but she allowed herself to drag it out as much as she was able to, given the time constraints. There had been sessions where she had denied Genji orgasm for hours, edging him to the point of screaming for release, but she wasn't going to be able to pull of such a thing here, even if she would give just about anything to see the man she was with now lose his composure in such a way. Firmly, Angela told herself it would wait until next time he allowed her control.

For now, even if he wasn't asking for any, mercy was certainly in order.

The switch between the feather duster and her mouth happened so fast, she heard him gasp from the sudden change. The shift of sensations must have caught him off guard because in no time as all, he was practically squirming. Her hands pushed down on his hips, but it did little good to stop his movements. Like she had figured, he was impossibly strong and without tools keeping him still was going to depend entirely on his willingness to listen to her orders.

Still, the fact he was so far gone at this point kept her from pulling back to scold him. She could allow him to misbehave a little their first time after all. He would learn punishment came with disobedience, but for now she just took it as a compliment to her skills that she was able to get him so undone with so little effort on her part.

The steps leading up to anything more exciting were going to be fun to explore. That much was very obvious.

By the time he was getting close, she swallowed tightly around his dick, wanting to encourage him to come fully. However, at the sound of his strangled shout, she pulled away at the last second and just let him come all over himself, smirking at the sight of him panting on the bed, weakly lifting his head to glare at her. It seemed the blindfold had fallen from his eyes and now laid out on the bed, though when it had come off, she had no idea.

"Tease," he huffed, probably more breathless than he cared to admit to.

"You moved," she said. "A lot, actually. Consider this incentive to have more control for our next play time."

"Next time I'm going to spank you," he threatened before his head flopped back on the bed. He didn't say anything else for a long while and she actually started to feel worried this had been a mistake. Had she read this all wrong? Was he not just being playfully but was genuinely angry?

"Uh… Mr. Reyes, if that was too much than-"

"Gabriel," he interrupted.

"What?"

"Gabriel," he repeated. "Just call me that, okay? Either that or Gabe. That's what most of my friends call me. This Mr. Reyes shit makes me sound old enough to be your father which… Wait, how old are you again?"

"Twenty-one," she replied.

"Hm, nine years. Yeah, not that big of a deal but I don't think I could go through the mister thing much," he said. "It's kind of kinky in the bedroom, but I think we're past the formal 'respect your elders' stage at this point."

She felt a surge of excitement go through her at his words, beaming happily as he sat up.

"Then you aim to continue with me?" she asked him hopefully, to which he nodded.

"If only to pay you back for this," he said as he rolled his shoulders. He paused though before glancing away. "It was… nice. Nicer than I expected."

"I'm glad," she said. "Oh, one moment."

She had some wipes stashed away on her bedside table and she snatched them up, pulling out a few to wipe him down. Cleaning up the mess in his lap before seeing to his slightly damp with sweat chest, before finally seeing to his neck and face. Sitting in his lap again by the time she was finished, she couldn't help but catch his gaze as he watched her.

"How… uh… how are you feeling?" she asked him, the way he was watching her clean him somehow unnerving her slightly, but not in a bad way. Oddly, she hadn't been nervous at all while she was conducting her little sexual experiment on him but now…

Now she felt strangely lost in his gaze. It was a good thing she was sitting or her knees might have betrayed her with how weak they were currently feeling at the moment.

"Actually… I feel a lot better," he admitted. "I guess I did need that."

She felt relieved at his admission and smiled before leaning in to kiss him. The moment was soft and sweet, and she didn't want to stop, even as she reached behind him to undo the handcuffs and it took a little fumbling before she was able to remove them.

"I suppose this means you have to get going?" she asked him.

"Yeah. As it is, I'm still going to be late getting back," he said. "Do me a favor though. Don't tell the boss. I don't want to get in trouble."

She nearly balked. Had that been a joke? Funny, he didn't seem to be the type to joke. Either she had helped him relax even more than she had intended to or he was a lot more laid back then she had previously thought.

Honestly, she was not sure which idea appealed to her more.

Cuddling a little longer as she helped him get dressed, it felt a little too final as she walked him to her door. She had to remind herself that this had not been a onetime thing and she most certainly had performed well enough that she would see him again in the future. With luck, it would be soon.

"Any chance I could see you on the weekend?" she asked him. There was no reason to hide her hopes from him. After all, this had all started as a somewhat elaborate booty call of sorts. No need to beat around the bush when they both knew what she, and now he, wanted.

"Ah, that would be nice but I can't. At least not on Saturday," he said. "We're celebrating Jesse's birthday this weekend. We have each others numbers though. We can get in touch pretty easily. Maybe on Sunday? I'll save some of the cake frosting for you."

A bit of a shiver shot through her at that, and she had to admit it would be more than worth the wait.

"Alright. Sunday then. I'll get in contact with you about when a suitable time is," she said with a nod.

He grinned and pulled her forward, kissing her rough and needfully. It caught her off guard and she clung to him, her nails digging into his back as she considered pulling him back to her bedroom for a repeat performance.

"Really have to go," he whispered against her lips. "Sunday for sure."

She nodded, a little breathless herself as she closed the door after he'd left and leaned against it heavily.

"Should have fucked him all the way," she groaned as her forehead rested against the cool wooden paneling of the door that did nothing to help her core temperature go down in the slightest. Her body was throbbing want and the best way to relieve it was currently walking away down the hall.

Sunday could not come fast enough.

Luckily for now she had a few things that would at least take the edge off. Gabriel was right about one thing for certain. She was a woman who believed in being prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Oh god, the fulfilling feeling from finishing writing something. I'd almost forgotten what that could feel like. Admittedly, if I wrote more I could get that fix more often. Clearly I need to enable myself more.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked please review. I'm a review slut. I just love hearing my readers opinions.


End file.
